Infidelidad
by VicPin
Summary: :Buttuby:ButtersxRuby: Nosotros éramos muy infelices con nuestras parejas, pero cuando uno de los dos le pidió al otro que le diera su primer beso, jamás nos imaginamos que iniciaríamos esta aventura que formaría un lazo entre los dos...
1. Prólogo

**_Buen lunes, gente!_  
**

**_Sé que hay varios multichapter QUE NO HE TERMINADO NI ACTUALIZADO, y ya les caigo con otro que, espero, sea por lo mismo un fiveshot o un sixshot o no sé cuanto me lleve, logre culminar en estos días._**

**_El tema a tratar en este fic es muy polémico y, desde los ojos de mucha gente de religiones ortodoxas (católicos, judíos, cristianos, etc), un tanto imperdonable tanto en lo social como en lo sentimental: La infidelidad._**

**_Sinceramente no estoy ni a favor ni en contra de las infidelidades en las parejas durante el matrimonio y el noviazgo; yo creo que todo surge por alguna razón, sea la rutina, la infelicidad o la presión que uno siente de estar con determinada persona muy en contra de tu voluntad._**

**_En este fic introduciré una pareja crack que, claro, tal vez les dejará con cara de "WTF?": Butters y Ruby Tucker,la hermanita de Craig, quienes son parejas sentimentales de Kenny y Ike, respectivamente... Y sobre quienes girará alrededor este fic._**

**_Sin más que decir... Bueno, el famoso disclaimer de que ellos no son de mi creación, sino que son de Matt y Trey, les dejo con este prólogo._**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Infidelidad.**

**Prólogo.**

Caminando por las calles de Denver, llego a un edificio color gris claro con franjas rojas, de unos 4 pisos y con ventanas muy vistosas.

Suspiré hondo de puro alivio.

Al fin había llegado a mi destino final tras una hora de estar viajando en autobús y en taxi desde Souh Park. Al fin había dado término a mis ansias de llegar aquí, a este lugar, en donde no hay ninguna cara conocida; no obstante, tenía que tomar mis precauciones por si no quería ser descubierto…

Corrección: Si no queríamos ser descubiertos.

Carajo… Realmente muchos pensarían que las infidelidades tienen excusas ridículas, pero la mía era más que sólida… Bueno, ni tan sólida si tenemos en cuenta que el 50% o un poquito más de las parejas la mencionan como la razón de su traición sentimental. Y sin embargo, mi caso podría ser la excepción porque efectivamente existe una explicación que la solventa.

Pero antes de explicar mi razón en particular del porqué estoy aquí, permítanme introducirme primero.

Me llamo Leopold "Butters" Stotch, tengo 23 años de edad, estudio el tercer año de la carrera de Leyes en la Universidad Estatal de Colorado, soy bisexual, tengo pareja… Y soy muy infeliz.

¿Infeliz? ¿Cómo que infeliz? ¡¿Cómo alguien como yo, un tipo dulce, tierno, adorable y algo pendejo puede ser infeliz si tiene una familia que le quiere y unos amigos y un novio que lo adoran?

Bueno, señores, ese es el punto en donde precisamente surge mi infelicidad: Mis padres son unos verdaderos cabrones desde que nací; suma y enfermizamente estrictos, me imponían castigos ridículos y abusaban de mí emocionalmente. La educación perfeccionista que me impusieron produjo un terrible estancamiento en mi vida social, sentimental y personal; es más, hasta me causó un sinfín de problemas cuyas consecuencias las he pagado bien caro de manera emocional y física.

A esto agreguémosle la clase de amigos que tengo: Todos unos verdaderos hijos de puta, cretinos, desconsiderados… Y un sinfín de insultos que no quiero mencionar por el momento. Sólo quiero enfatizar que ellos siempre me usan como chivo expiatorio cuando se les viene un lío encima.

De ese mismo grupo de amigos, cuyos nombres eran Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman y Kenny McCormick por cierto, es con el último en particular con quien tengo una relación sentimental desde hace dos años. Y por si no fuera todo, ese guapo sujeto es conocido como la puta más grande de South Park, ya que se ha revolcado con media población del lugar, hombres y mujeres en conjunto.

Y todo eso, se lo tenía que tolerar todos los días, por no decir los 365 días del año, y sin protestar en lo absoluto. Bueno, más bien en los últimos años me la pasé discutiendo y perdiendo la discusión con el argumento de que yo sabía que nuestra relación sería así, repleto de infidelidades de su parte.

Que sabía que las cosas con él era así y que me había advertido en un principio que a su lado iba a sufrir. Pero ahí me tienen: Como un pendejo, aguantando todo con la esperanza de que él cambiara, de que él tuviera ojos solamente para mí…

Pero eso es tan sólo una ilusión, una ingenuidad mía que ya rayaba de lo ridículo según los estándares normales en la vida de un habitante de South Park.

Aquello en conjunto me han hecho infeliz, muy infeliz en toda la extensión de la palabra; trato de sobrellevar las cosas a buen término, pero siempre termino o deprimido porque mis padre me castigaron (joder, eso ya es vergonzoso), porque mis "amigos" me ignoraron o porque Kenny me dice que no tendría tiempo para mí, ya que trabajaría hasta tarde (por no decir que se iba a revolcar con x o y vieja).

Creo que ahora entiendo a las mujeres casadas con gente como Kenny, y realmente tienen mi comprensión y consuelo en el asunto. A las mujeres casadas y a las novias, para ser justos.

Y si alguna de ellas quiere tomar venganza en contra del traidor o simplemente quiere escapar de esa rutina, recurren a páginas de citas, a anuncios de periódico o simplemente conocen a alguien en una fiesta y empiezan con su aventura extramarital, premarital, etc.

Tal y como es mi caso.

Sí, como todos lo leen: Le estoy pagando a Kenny con la misma moneda… Y de manera no muy intencional que digamos. En pocas palabras: Lo que sucede entre nosotros surgió de una manera poco convencional.

Surgió de un pequeño y simple favor. Un simple favor que nos develó en la más bella aventura de nuestras vidas, aunque eso signifique arriesgarlo todo, desde la reputación hasta la misma libertad.

¿Por qué digo que arriesgaría hasta la misma libertad?

Bueno… Mi amante es una chica segura de sí misma, madura, cálida, comprensiva… Y cinco años más joven que yo. En síntesis, mi amante es una chica de 18 años, es mi tutorada, la novia de Ike Broflovski y la hermana menor de Craig Tucker.

Sí… Es Ruby Tucker de quién les estoy hablando.

Es de ella en cuyos brazos duermo plácidamente las noches en que nos vemos a escondidas; es de ella de quién recibo la más tierna caricia, el más dulce de los besos y la más gentil de las sonrisas. Es de ella la piel que siempre evoco cuando estoy con Kenny y es de ella el olor siempre aspiro y recuerdo todas las noches y todas las mañanas.

Y el favor que ella me pidió no podía ser otro que su primer beso…

Y su primera vez.


	2. Uninvited: Primera vez

**_Ok, aquí les caigo con el segundo capítulo de este multichapter, en esta ocasión conociendo el punto de vista de la hermana de Craig, Ruby. XD._  
**

**_Me inspiré mucho en la rola "Uninvited" de Alanis Morissette e incluso me imaginé la escena que describí más o menos en este capítulo. Si quieren musicalizar este capítulo, les sugiero que escuchen la canción antes señalada._**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Uninvited:**

**Primera vez. **

Mirando desde la ventana del departamento, mi corazón empieza a encogerse cuando vi que bajaba Butters de un taxi. No podía evitar suspirar de puro alivio al ver que nadie le había seguido; hacía una semana que no lo veía a solas y de manera íntima desde aquél día en la cafetería de los Tweak.

¡Dios! ¡Realmente lo extrañaba!

Extrañaba estar en sus brazos; extrañaba sentir esas dulces y tiernas caricias que él y sólo él sabía prodigar sin reservas. Extrañaba sus besos y sus susurros en mi oído; extrañaba sentir ese agradable olor que lo caracterizaba como hombre… Incluso extrañaba sentirlo dentro de mí…

Lo extrañaba todo.

Lo extrañaba porque yo he sido la única mujer hasta ahora que lo conoce de pies a cabeza como amigo, como tutor y como hombre.

Sabía que estaba arriesgando muchas cosas al verle; de hecho, siempre he sabido que lo que hay entre los dos podría terminar para mal o, si Dios lo dispusiera así, para bien… Aunque teniendo como novios a Ike Broflovski y a Kenny McCormick, esto podría ser de ambos lados.

Oh… Olvidé presentarme…

Me llamo Ruby Tucker y tengo 18 años de edad. Soy alta, delgada, de cabello rubio cenizo, tengo 18 años de edad y llevo cuatro años de relación con Ike, el hermano de Kyle Broflovski, quien a su vez es la pareja sentimental del detestable Eric Cartman.

Sin embargo, debo admitir que soy muy infeliz con Ike; más que infeliz, me siento morir en esa relación de tediosa rutina. Todo el mundo ve a Ike como un chico guapo, inteligente y carismático, aunque yo debería agregar que también es un reverendo pervertido y todo un casanova como Kenny, la pareja de Butters.

Respecto a Butters, pues, a él lo conozco desde siempre.

Él siempre estaba en la clase de Craig, el cabrón de mi hermano, y ha hecho varios trabajos en equipo con él, a pesar de que el pobre terminara por hacer todo el jodido trabajo y mi hermano simplemente se la pasara huevoneando como Dios manda cuando iba a su casa. No obstante, yo siempre estaba ahí, parada junto a él y observándole. Aunque les parezca un poco extraño lo que voy a decir, siempre que me pedía alguno que otro favor pequeño estando allá, yo lo ayudaba con gusto.

Lo hacía porque Butters me parecía un chico adorable y cálido, y no detestable como Clyde, presumido como Token o paranoico como Tweek. Es más, él debería de ser mi hermano y no Craig, ya que se tomaba la molestia de ayudarme con la tarea cada vez que visitaba a mi hermano por asuntos escolares.

Conforme los años pasaban, nosotros estrechábamos un fuerte lazo de amistad; él sabía mis cosas y yo sabía las suyas. Él me contaba los pormenores de su familia y de su relación con Kenny y yo le contaba lo mismo al respecto, descubriendo que ambos éramos infelices con nuestras vidas, que ambos anhelamos buscar el modo de terminar con nuestras parejas sin ganarnos una enemistad por parte de ellas y que ambos soñamos con largarnos de esa mierda de pueblo y no regresar nunca más.

No obstante, hubo un momento en mi vida en donde mi promedio escolar bajó de manera crítica debido a que había iniciado en ese entonces mi tormentosa relación con Ike. Mis padres, preocupados, decidieron contratar a Butters para que me asesore en las materias en donde andaba muy baja.

Yo estaba feliz porque mi amigo iba a tener tiempo para ayudarme a reforzar todas las materias, especialmente matemáticas y química. Todos los días iba a mi casa y nos sentábamos en la sala a estudiar juntos muy a pesar de las protestas de Craig y de Ike, a quien no le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarme en casa a estudiar con la ayuda de Butters.

Bueno, él no tenía nada en contra del chico Stotch, sino que tenía miedo de que yo me fijara en él; lo curioso era que Kenny tenía ese mismo miedo, motivo por el cual ambos peleaban de manera brutal.

Honestamente le doy la razón a Butters de pelearse con Kenny; es decir, el hermano pendejo de Karen, mi mejor amiga, hace todo su desmadre con media población de South Park, ¿y encima de eso le exige fidelidad a Butters? El tipo no tenía ningún jodido derecho de exigirle eso, realmente no lo tenía.

¿Cómo quería que lefuera fiel si él mismo le era infiel con cuanta vieja o cabrón se le cruzaba? Butters le era fiel hasta ese momento; le era fiel como un perro faldero, le aguantaba sus deslices "ocasionales" y hasta tenía que guardar silencio al respecto.

No obstante, esa clase de cosas tenían un alto precio que Kenny y Ike, sin saberlo, lo estaban pagando my caro, y tal vez nosotros también lo paguemos caro si ellos se enteraran de lo nuestro.

De nuestra relación.

Bueno, Butters y yo no somos novios… Al menos aún no hemos decidido si dar o no ese paso.

Más bien somos amantes o amigovios; somos dos personas infelices que hallaron una especie de consuelo en los brazos del otro. Somos dos amigos que se hartaron de la misma rutina de siempre, de no ser escuchados o de no ser valorados.

¿Cómo surgió esto? Sinceramente… Surgió esto cuando yo tenía los 15 años.

Demasiado joven, lo sé, pero esto surgió como un pequeño favor, como una pequeña búsqueda de consejo por parte de él, de la persona a quien he apreciado tanto y la única que me ha apoyado de forma incondicional.

Fue justamente en un día como este: gris, con amenaza de lluvia... Bueno, ya estaba lloviendo ese día que yo recuerde.

* * *

_::Flashback:_

_Ruby, de 15 años, no podía estar quieta; Butters, de 20 años, un tanto preocupado, observaba cómo la joven tenía los labios temblorosos y los ojos a punto de estallar de lágrimas. Afuera de la casa de los Stotch, la lluvia caía a raudales, ya que era la temporada de lluvias en South Park._

_Era una suerte para Butters que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, ni siquiera en South Park. Habían ido a Denver a buscar a una tía en el aeropuerto, dejándolo solo en casa con sus tareas de la universidad. No obstante, dichas tareas fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Ruby, quien estaba empapada de agua debido a que había estado corriendo bajo la lluvia._

_- Ruby… ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Butters mientras le servía una taza de café._

_Ruby negó con la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_Con los labios aún temblorosos, la jovencita respondió:_

_- Lo vi._

_- ¿A quién?_

_- A Ike… Lo v-vi… Lo vi…_

_Ruby se puso a llorar._

_Butters, conmocionado, se acercó a la adolescente y, abrazándola, le susurró:_

_- Ya, ya, ya, Ruby. Tranquila… Tranquila… Shhh…_

_- ¡Es un maldito infeliz!_

_- ¿Quién, Ike?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Porque lo vi besándose con Shelly Marsh, la hermana de Stan!_

_Butters se quedó sorprendido y añadió:_

_- ¿Qué? ¡¿Hablas en serio?_

_- ¡¿Acaso crees que bromeo?_

_- Hey… Tranquila… Toma tu café y hablemos bien claro, ¿ok?_

_- ¡Dios!_

_Ruby bebía su café por sorbos mientras que Butters se servía uno para beberlo con ella._

_Al sentarse frente a la joven Tucker, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Dónde viste a Ike besándose con Shelly?_

_- En las puertas de la casa de Stan – respondió Ruby._

_- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Ahí, en las meras narices de los Marsh? _

_- Sí. _

_- ¡¿Qué coño le pasa al hermano de Kyle? Digo, ya ni Kenny es así de descarado… O…_

_Butters cerró la boca violentamente._

_¿Para qué mentirse? Kenny también le había hecho lo mismo en infinidad de ocasiones, y toda esa infinidad se lo había perdonado, no porque lo amara, sino porque él no quería estar solo ni convertirse en el hazme reír de todo South Park._

_Había intentado cortar con él por lo sano y quedar como amigos, pero fue inútil; sus padres le habían cantado los 40 sobre ese punto al respecto. De hecho, el cabrón tenía a sus padres comiendo de su mano gracias a uno que otro favorcito de… Cierta índole._

_Ruby lo observaba detenidamente y con comprensión._

_De todos modos, ella sabía que Butters tenía por novio a un verdadero putón, por no decir la verdadera reencarnación de Mesalina, la emperatriz romana famosa por su legendaria insaciedad sexual._

_Asentando la taza con delicadeza, Ruby miró a Butters a los ojos y le dijo:_

_- Necesito un favor, Butters._

_- ¡Claro! Pídeme lo que quieras, Ruby._

_La aludida se sonrojó y, respirando hondamente, le dijo estas palabras:_

_- Quiero que seas el primero en desvirgarme._

_Butters escupió el café por la sorpresa de aquella frase._

_Miró a Ruby con nerviosismo y sorpresa, y exclamó:_

_- ¡¿Q-qué t-tú quieres q- qué?_

_- Quiero perder mi virginidad contigo._

_- S-salchichas… Ruby… Y-yo… Yo… Yo no puedo…_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- R-Ruby… Y-yo… Y-yo...Yo no tengo experiencia en ese asunto._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Apenado, Butters le respondió:_

_- Y-yo no he estado nunca con ninguna mujer en ese plan, ¿sabes? He besado a dos en mi vida, pero nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en forma…_

_Ruby se quedó en shock mientras que Butters añadía:_

_- Lo siento…_

_De repente, una mano selló la boca de Butters._

_Ruby lo miró fijamente; sus ojos denotaban un brillo sumamente extraño para Butters, un brillo que parecía transmitir la seguridad y confianza de una mujer en las manos de un hombre experimentado._

_Al retirar su mano de la boca del rubio, la adolescente se levantó y lo levantó al mismo tiempo, puso sus manos en la camisa y empezó a desabotonarlos con lentitud._

_- R-Ruby… No…_

_La jovencita desoía los ruegos de Butters, ya que estaba muy concentrada en desabrochar la camisa. Sus manos, suaves y delicadas, extendieron la camisa para dejar al descubierto un torso bien formado, el cual maravilló mucho a la menor de los Tucker, quien acercó rostro para poder aspirar el olor que podría emitir el rubio._

_Butters se sentía un poco incómodo al respecto._

_¡Ruby era una chiquilla, por Dios santo! Una chiquilla que apenas estaba saliendo del cascarón, no una mujer que quiere vengarse del marido infiel. De hecho, parecía ser que Ruby buscaba justamente eso: Vengarse de Ike…_

_Y qué mejor venganza que devolverle la pedrada._

_- Ruby – decía el rubio mientras apartaba delicadamente a la adolescente y añadió:- . Esto no puede ser. ¡No debe ser! E-es decir… T-tú y yo s-somos distintos… Tú eres una niña y yo ya soy un hombre grande. Nos meteríamos en un enorme problema si alguien lo descubriera… Además, esta no es la mejor forma de vengarse de Ike._

_Ruby lo miró fijamente y añadió:_

_- ¿Quién dijo que quería vengarme de Ike?_

_- Ruby… E-esto que estás haciendo es el inicio de una venganza que te lastimará más…_

_- Pero si no voy a vengarme de Ike, Butters… De hecho… Yo… Yo quiero saber qué es sentir un hombre… Un verdadero hombre. Dentro de mí. Ha-haciéndome sentir bien… N-no es una venganza contra Ike. Tengo una cosa mejor en mente para vengarme de él. Esto… Esto es lo que he querido pedirte desde hace unos meses._

_Butters se sorprendió._

_Ruby, con pena, comentó:_

_- Conforme crecíamos, sentía la curiosidad de saber qué era el estar en los brazos de un hombre. Más bien, del hombre que amas. Podría pedírselo a Ike, pero eso sería permitirle que él ganara, ya que me cortaría y se iría con otra. Por eso… Por eso hasta ahora lo mantengo a raya… Y por eso pensé en recurrir a ti, Butters._

_- Ruby…_

_La jovencita le plantó un beso tierno en los labios y, al separarse del rubio, esbozó una sonrisa y añadió:_

_- Nadie sabrá si ninguno de los dos no habla. _

_Dicho esto, la jovencita se quitó la toalla, la blusa y los pantalones, quedando solamente en ropa interior; Butters estaba sumamente nervioso y extrañamente emocionado ante aquella seductora imagen que le ofrecía la adolescente._

_De hecho, sintió una fuerte y familiar opresión en sus pantalones, opresión que hacía tiempo que una mujer no le provocaba, aunque en su caso, la mujer no era una mujer al cien por ciento, sino una chiquilla de 15 años._

_Ruby, por su parte, se sentía un poco nerviosa._

_Sabía que estaba cometiendo un acto desesperado y una estupidez; de hecho, rogaba que Butters siempre la rechazara y le obligara a ponerse la ropa… Pero la situación fue otra para su sorpresa: Butters la rodeó gentilmente de los brazos y, con delicadeza y suavidad, le devolvió aquél beso que le había dado con anterioridad._

_Mientras se entretenían con aquél beso que evolucionaba de uno tierno a uno apasionado, Butters le quitaba el brasier y metía sus manos en las bragas de la adolescente mientras que ésta desabrochaba el cinturón y le bajaba los pantalones y los bóxers, dejando al descubierto un miembro erecto de cierto grosor y tamaño._

_Aquello asustó un poco a la adolescente, pero Butters puso una mano en su barbilla y le dijo:_

_- No tengas miedo… T-trataré de ser lo más delicado posible…_

_Dicho esto, apartó las tazas y el frutero de la mesa, y le señaló a la adolescente que se quitara el panty y se acomodara boca arriba. _

_La chiquilla obedeció y, una vez estando boca arriba, le pregunó a Butters:_

_- ¿Dolerá?_

_- Uhmmm… Bueno… Dicen que sí… Pero según escuché, el dolor pasará muy pronto… ¿Estás segura de que aún quieres que hagamos esto? Aún puedes echarte para atrás…_

_Ruby sonrió y replicó:_

_- Te tengo confianza, Butters. Sé… que no me lastimarás._

_El aludido sonrió._

_Luego, posicionándose entre las piernas de la chiquilla, estuvo a punto de penetrarla, mas se detuvo al acordarse de que primero había que estimular a la compañera para que ésta no esté un tanto traumatizada por la violencia de las embestidas y para que lo pudiera recibir con mayor disposición._

_Se inclinó encima de Ruby, quien respiraba nerviosamente, y empezó a besarle el cuello con suavidad; la jovencita jadeó ante semejante caricia, cosa que agradó mucho al rubio. Del cuello pasó entonces a los pequeños pechos de la chava, a los cuales llenó de besos y los succionaba como un bebé._

_La rubia ceniza no podía evitar arquearse ante aquél tierno contacto; sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a arder ante esa caricia experta. Empezó a gemir quedamente, dándole a entender a su compañero que se sentía bien con aquella caricia. Butters decía no tener experiencia, mas sus acciones decían todo lo contrario, ya que se notaba mucho el esfuerzo por tratarla con delicadeza y no lastimarla. En pocas palabras, el tipo, a pesar de su inexperiencia, sabía cómo tratar a una dama, y ese trato era de su agrado._

_Butters, mientras tanto, se esforzaba sobrehumanamente por no ceder a su instinto de cópula y terminar por follarla como animal; se recordaba a sí mismo que ella era virgen, que merecía un trato especial durante las primeras dos veces que tuviera relaciones y, sobre todo, que era una chica cinco años más joven que él._

_No obstante, tuvo que reconocer que su miembro ya clamaba por desahogarse; el olor a rosas que emitía la chica lo embriagaba de tal forma que rogaba poder desahogarse pronto y terminar con aquella locura antes de que lleguen sus padres y lo encontraran en semejante acto. _

_Aprovechando aquella degustación de pechos como distracción, metió un dedo en la cavidad de la chica; ésta abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir aquella intrusión dolorosa._

_- Tranquila… Relájate… El dolor pasará – decía Butters mientras metía y sacaba primero uno y luego dos dedos en la entrada de Ruby._

_- Duele._

_- Shhh… Tranquila… Vas a ver que lo disfrutarás dentro de pocos momentos… Lo prometo._

_La jovencita, confiando en las palabras del rubio, abrazó el cuello del aludido y empezó a mordisquear su oreja con ternura; Butters, por su parte, decidió que era el momento de poder penetrarla como era debido al sentir la humedad de la chica en su punto máximo. Se acomodó entonces entre las piernas de la chica y, colocando bien la punta de su erección en la entrada de la chiquilla, alzó su vista hacia ella, como si quisiera pedirle permiso para entrar en ella._

_Ruby asintió mientras se aferraba a las orillas de la mesa… Y se mordió el labio en un intento de acallar el grito al sentir el grueso glande dentro de ella y romper así el himen que simbolizaba su castidad corporal. _

_Butters se quedó quieto unos minutos para asegurarse de que el interior de Ruby se acostumbrara a su miembro; mientras tanto, como una distracción, le besaba los labios y el cuello. Minutos más tarde, Ruby empezó a mover instintivamente las caderas, dándole a Butters la señal para que él pudiera moverse dentro de ella._

_Con lentitud tortuosa, Butters entraba y salía de Ruby. Ésta rodeaba las caderas de Butters con sus piernas para poder sentirlo más adentro de sí misma y poder darle a su cuerpo un gusto que no le daría a Ike ni aunque se arrastrara a sus pies. De repente, el rubio mayor cambió de posición con la chica, estando la chiquilla encima de él y éste boca arriba._

_Con Butters sosteniendo sus caderas con firmeza, Ruby empezó a moverse al ritmo que su cuerpo le pedía que llevase, gimiendo y sosteniéndose de las piernas del Stotch. _

_Se sentía bien, se sentía plena, se sentía como una mujer… Se sentía feliz de ser desvirgada por un hombre de su entera y absoluta confianza, y no por su novio casanova. Butters, por su parte, sentía gozo y satisfacción al experimentar esa nueva sensación de placer que emanaba del cuerpo de la adolescente. Estar dentro de ella lo liberaba de toda tensión y le hacía olvidar todos sus malos ratos con Kenny; estar dentro de ella le causaba una poderosa sensación de confianza y seguridad._

_En un impulso repentino, se incorporó y atrapó los labios de la menor, quien lo correspondía con avidez; al separarse de sus labios, se recostó nuevamente y la ayudó a moverse de arriba abajo con mayor rapidez, ya que sintió que el clímax estaba cerca._

_- B-Butters… - susurraba la sudorosa adolescente._

_- R-Ruby – gemía el hombre -… ¡R-Ruby!_

_- ¡Ah!_

_El clímax había llegado. Y había llegado parejo para ambos._

_Butters derramó su semilla en el interior de la jovencita, quien sonrió al sentir la calidez del líquido seminal inundar sus paredes._

_Sacándose el falo de Butters, se acomodó a lado del rubio y, abrazándolo, susurró con la respiración entrecortada:_

_- G-gracias, Butters. Estuviste magnífico._

_- No hay de qué, Ruby… Y gracias. Tú también estuviste magnífica. Digo… Para ser nuestra primera vez… ¡Oh, carajo!_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¡Ruby, el condón! ¡No hemos usado protección!_

_- Uhmmm…_

_- ¡Salchichas!_

_Butters se levantó y, sin importar su desnudez, se dirigió al baño, en donde sacó de la vitrina una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas para entregárselas a Ruby diciéndole:_

_- Tómate una ahora, Ruby. No quisiéramos que salieras embarazada, bueno, al menos no ahora._

_- Ok. Gracias._

_- De nada…_

_Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa mientras que el rubio mayor ayudaba a la menor a bajarse de la mesa para que pudiera tomarse la pastilla. Luego, ambos se tomaron una ducha por separado, se vistieron y arreglaron la mesa para ocultar cualquier evidencia._

_::Flashback::_

* * *

Luego de esa primera vez, ambos nos juramos no decir nada a nadie. Incluso en los días siguientes asistí con él al ginecólogo para hacerme un chequeo y asegurarse de que no haya salido embarazada o con alguna enfermedad venérea.

Me volví hacia la puerta del departamento y mi corazón se encogió cuando lo vi a él de pie con una mirada serena. De repente, él cerró la puerta detrás de sí…


	3. Destroyed Violin Beat

**_¡Qué hay, gente! Aquí les caigo con otro capitulín de este multichapter que, creo yo, será corto. No sé cuántos capítulos me lleve, ppero ando inspirada por esta historia._  
**

**_Respecto al título del capítulo: El título es el nombre de una rola de pocos minutos hecha por un gran artista underground llamado Jace; si quieren musicalizar este capítulo, aquí les paso el link (favor de borrar los espacios vacios):_**

**h t t p : / www. youtube. com / watch?v = gxTBw - 3V3W8 **

**_Sin más que añadir, les dejo el presente capítulo._  
**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Destroyed Violin Beat:**

**El inicio de un camino sin punto de retorno.**

- Tenemos que hablar – le dije a Ruby mientras le servía un poco de café.

- ¿Hablar? – inquirió ella con extrañeza.

- Sí.

- ¿Sobre qué?

La miré a los ojos con un poco de nerviosismo.

Mis labios estaban empezando a temblar conforme pensaba yo en cómo confesarle algo que me llevaba quemando vivo desde hace un par de años, algo que me impulsaba a verla ya como algo más que la amante con quien pasar horas y horas en la cama, en el parque o hasta en el departamento.

Dios… Sabía que esto tarde o temprano sucedería esto a uno de los dos, sobre todo a mí. Y no estaba equivocado al respecto cuando decía que iba a sucederme lo que, bueno, realmente no había pensado mucho.

En pocas palabras, yo ya veía a Ruby con ojos de hombre enamorado; la veía como _mía_, _mi_ mujer, _mi_ compañera y el centro de mi vida entera, y no como la novia de Ike y la hermana de Craig. La empezaba a ver así conforme rechazaba de manera gradual las caricias y los besos de Kenny fuera y dentro de la cama.

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_Butters, de 21 años, apartó su mirada cuando Kenny estuvo a punto de besarle. Éste, un poco extrañado, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_El rubio menor, quien había terminado de comer la sopa de berros que Kyle le había servido, le respondió:_

_- Nada, Kenny. Es sólo que estoy cansado._

_- ¿Cansado?_

_Kenny observó el reloj de la cocina. Eran las 7 de la noche apenas._

_Butters, para reforzar su justificación, añadió:_

_- Estuve estudiando todo el día, cariño. Sabes bien que tengo que mantener mi promedio si no quiero perder la beca por excelencia. _

_- Eso no justifica que te apartes de mí de esa manera, Butters. _

_- Dios… Ahí vas de nuevo – murmuró el Stotch con hastío._

_- ¡¿Qué ahí voy de nuevo qué, Butters? – exclamó el joven de la parka naranja, quien se había alterado repentinamente._

_- ¡Kenny, cálmate! – intervino Kyle, quien había entrado a la cocina para preparar las palomitas sólo para presencia otra pelea de ambos novios._

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes, Butters? ¡¿Eh? ¡Has estado evadiendo mis besos y mis caricias desde hace varios meses con esa excusa tan patética!_

_Butters no dijo nada._

_No estaba de humor para pelear con él cuan perro callejero. De hecho, ya ni se tomaba la molestia de contradecirle al respecto. Kenny, por su parte, intentaba calmarse mientras que Kyle le susurraba que comprendiera un poco a Butters, ya que últimamente lo veía my cansado y agotado por tantas noches de desvelo._

_Sin mediar palabra, el delicado rubio tomó su chaqueta y se fue de la casa de Kyle; éste, mientras tanto, se volvió indignado hacia un Kenny arrepentido y le reclamó:_

_- ¡Mira lo que has hecho con tus estúpidos cambios de ánimo, Kenny!_

_- Kyle, yo… Lo siento mucho…_

_- Kenny , por favor. No debes alterarte por algo que sabes bien que tarde o temprano le pasaría la factura. Sus padres, la escuela y tú lo tienen muy presionado, ¿lo sabías? Y no es una excusa patética, es un hecho._

_- ¿Qué yo lo presiono?_

_- Sí. Literalmente sí. De hecho, lo acabas de hacer cuando intentaste obligarlo a que se dejara besar._

_- ¿Desde cuándo un beso es un acto de presión?_

_- No es eso lo que quise decir, Kenny. Lo que quise decir es que Butters necesita SU espacio y SU tiempo. Dale un poco de eso y verás que él te lo agradecerá en lo infinito._

_Kenny desvió su vista hacia la puerta, pensando si ir detrás de su pareja o quedarse con sus amigos a ver la película..._

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_Ruby, de 16 años, tenía los ojos abiertos y con la mirada puesta en la mesita de noche._

_Había tenido una sesión de sexo rutinario con Ike, sesión que la dejaba en la más grande de las insatisfacciones y frustraciones. La razón de estar en ese estado de ánimo tenía un nombre y un apellido: Butters Stotch._

_Un año había pasado desde que perdió su virginidad con él. Un año en donde ambos empezaban a sentirse incómodos por su presencia mutua e incluso habían dejado de verse por algunos meses para tratar de superar lo que habían vivido aquella tarde lluviosa… _

_Sin mucho éxito._

_Bien decía Mario Puzo, un conocido escritor italiano, que cuando una mujer pierde la virginidad con un hombre que ama o no es como entregarle el alma y el corazón sin darse cuenta, formándose así un vínculo de pertenencia para nada planeado ni deseado. Y ese detalle fue justamente lo que sucedía dentro de Ruby: Ella había forjado un vínculo de pertenencia con Butters sin saberlo._

_Se sentía parte de él como él era parte de ella; sentía que pertenecía a Butters y no a Ike. No debería de sentirse así puesto que Butters era su amigo y lo que hizo fue un desliz ultimadamente, pero lo sentía. Lo sentía porque lloraba todas las noches en su cama, culpándose de haberlo traicionado al dormir con Ike._

_**¿Por qué me siento mal cuando estoy con Ike?**__, pensaba mientras se levantaba despacio para irse al baño a darse una ducha. _

_**&%&%&%&**_

_**¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente, Ruby?**__, reflexionaba Butters mientras observaba el techo de su habitación. __**Desde esa tarde, me sentí con la imperiosa necesidad de querer tomarte de nuevo cada vez que nos topábamos en la calle. De hecho, extraño esas gráciles caderas que sostenía con mis manos mientras te movías encima de mí…**_

_**&%&%&%&**_

_**Extraño tus besos y tus caricias… ¿Por qué debo de extrañarlos si no somos nada? ¿Acaso…?**_

_**&%&%&%&**_

_**¿… Me entregaste tu alma y tu corazón sin saberlo al entregarme tu cuerpo? ¿Es por eso que realmente no puedo sacarte de mi mente a pesar de haber pasado un año?**_

_**&%&%&%&**_

_**Pensé que un año borraría lo sucedido en un día, pero no fue así. Todas las veces que estoy con Ike siento que estoy contigo. Todas las veces que tengo sexo con él, te evoco a ti, que tienes manos gentiles que obran caricias tiernas y labios que fabrican besos suaves, sin prisa y sin violencia.**_

_**&%&%&%&**_

_- Ya no puedo soportar más – susurró Butters._

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_- Ya no soporto esto – susurraba Ruby mientras salía de la habitación - ¡Ya no soporto más!_

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_Butters estaba completamente desnudo y con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba cansado tras su solitario desahogo sexual que había desembocado al evocar los recuerdos de aquella tarde lluviosa._

_¿Cómo olvidar aquella piel suave y tersa que sus manos habían acariciado cuando se habían unido por primera vez? ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos besos llenos de ternura en sus labios y en su rostro? ¿Cómo olvidar las veces que ella susurraba su nombre en medio de aquellos embates de cadera? ¿Cómo olvidar su rostro angelical cuando ambos habían alcanzado el clímax más bello que habían gozado en vida?..._

_De repente escuchó que alguien tiró una piedra a su ventana._

_Pensando que podría ser Eric, quien desde hacía meses buscaba la forma de poder conquistar a Kyle, se puso los bóxers y, abriendo la ventana acechó. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que la persona que había lanzado la piedra a su ventana no era otra que Ruby._

_La adolescente estaba vestida con shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes; respiraba con dificultad debido a que había estado corriendo en solitario por las calles hasta llegar allá._

_- ¡Ruby! – exclamó el joven - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _

_- Necesito hablar contigo._

_- Son la una de la mañana, Ruby. Podemos hablar mañana si quieres._

_- No… No puedo soportar hasta mañana._

_Dicho esto, Ruby escaló el árbol que estaba frente a la casa del rubio y, desde una rama, calculó y saltó hacia la ventana del estudiante de Leyes. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Ruby se dirigió hacia la puerta y le puso pasador a la puerta; insatisfecha con ello, la joven tomó la silla y la insertó en la perilla._

_Butters, extrañado, le inquirió:_

_- ¿Qué sucede, Ruby? ¿Por qué bloqueaste la puerta?_

_- No quiero interrupciones._

_- ¿Interrupciones?_

_- Sí… No quiero que tus padres sepan que estoy aquí ni mucho menos quiero meterte en problemas._

_Butters suspiró e invitando a la jovencita a sentarse junto a él al borde de la cama, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué pasa, Ruby?_

_- Butters… Yo… Yo…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Yo… ¡Carajo!_

_Sin pensarlo, la jovencita se abalanzó encima del rubio y estampó sus labios contra los suyos; éste, lejos de apartarse de ella, le correspondió con la misma pasión y empeño que la chiquilla._

_Deseoso de volver a tocar la piel sedosa y delicada de Ruby, Butters metió una mano en los shorts de la chica, sólo para descubrir que no tenía ropa interior debajo; Ruby, por su parte, se colgaba del cuello del chico y lo empujaba lentamente hacia atrás. Estando Butters acostado, se colocó encima de él, sentándose justamente encima de su entrepierna; Ruby se sonrojó al sentir la erección del Stotch, quien había metido sus manos debajo de la blusa para poder sentir sus pechos y rozar sus dedos con los pezones erectos sin reserva._

_Ruby gimió ante aquella caricia e instintivamente meneó sus caderas. Butters gruñó de satisfacción en respuesta a aquél meneo sutil de la chica._

_- Lo… que… quería decirte – susurraba la joven mientras se quitaba la blusa -… Es que tú… estás en mi mente. N-no pude… Olvidar… aquella tarde…_

_- Y-yo t-tampoco, Ruby – interrumpió Butters mientras paseaba sus manos de arriba abajo -… N-no puedo d-dormir bien desde ese día… ¡Con un carajo, ven aquí!_

_Dicho esto, ambos cambiaron de posición, quedando Ruby debajo de Butters; éste rozó sus dedos por el vientre plano de la hermana de Craig y le quitó con delicadeza los shorts. Luego se posicionó entre las piernas y se despojó de los bóxers, dejando descubrir su erección._

_Sin dudarlo, poco a poco penetró a Ruby, quien jadeaba de excitación al sentir aquél falo que la hizo mujer un año atrás._

_- Butters… - gimió mientras se arqueaba._

_- No puedo quitarte de mi mente, Ruby – decía Butters mientras empezaba a embestir a Ruby-. No puedo ni siquiera saborear mi comida sin que pudiera evocarte._

_- Ah…_

_- No puedo dormir bien… Sin… Anhelar tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos._

_La chiquilla rodeó las caderas de Butters con sus caderas; éste la llenaba de besos en los labios, en el resto del rostro y en el cuello._

_- Bu- Leo…_

_Leo._

_Ese era el diminutivo con el que a veces llamaba al joven Stotch, aunque lo usaba en muy raras ocasiones. De hecho, la joven siempre había preferido llamarle Leo que llamarle Butters, ya que ese apodo le sonaba un poco marica. El aludido, por su parte, seguía embistiéndola pausadamente, haciendo que ella rozara los dedos de sus manos en su piel._

_Ambos no eran nada, lo sabían bien, pero ambos admitieron que sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente en uno solo estando en pleno arranque de deseo y pasión, un arranque que los llevaba a un camino sin punto de retorno…_

_Un arranque que los convertiría en compañeros de soledad ante la situación actual por la que ambos atraviesan con sus parejas, quienes habían cometido una infidelidad antes que ellos… Pero más que una infidelidad, lo que ellos sufrían era la más vil de las traiciones, misma que, aunque no era lo correcto, presentían que los uniría más y más…_

_- ¡Leo! – exclamó Ruby en voz baja al llegar al clímax en conjunto con Butters._

_Un camino sin punto de retorno… Eso era lo que han iniciado ambos desde ese mismo momento._

_::Flashback::_


	4. The Gates of Istanbul

**_Ok, gente. Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Si bien el título los tendrá en un signo de interrogación, sentí que era como que la rola más apropiada para ambientar un poco lo que el testigo sorpresa sintió y pensó al ver a nuestros protagonistas haciendo sus cosillas... _**

**_Ah! Respecto a la rola, ésta es de Loreena McKennitt, una excelente cantante canadiense (se la recomiendo mucho; un poco del estilo de la también genial cantante irlandesa Enya); por si quieren conocer la rola, aquí les dejo el link (favor de unir los espacios):_**

**_h t t p: /www. youtube. com/ watch ?v= 7q Z7m NlV Big_**

**_En fin, sin más que decirles, aquí les dejo con este capitulín cortito._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**The Gates of Istanbul:**

**Testigo inesperado.**

Apagué un momento el automóvil luego de estacionarme cerca de la cafetería; posando mi frente en el volante, repasé mentalmente lo que había visto no hace menos de una semana y que hasta ahora no podía sacar de mi mente… Ni mucho menos evitar el sentirme culpable por no abrir la boca al momento.

¡Pero con un carajo! No soy un jodido chismoso, aunque bien podría chantajearles. No obstante, eso sería sinónimo de ir nuevamente a prisión y puede que de ahí no salga bien librado y esté atrapado de por vida.

Lo del chantaje más bien sería una especie de intercambio de favores; yo no iba a decir nada a cambio de que ambos me ayudaran a conquistar el corazón de un lindo judío pelirrojo que resulta ser amigo mutuo. Para mi jodida suerte, tengo a dos rivales que también andan detrás del culo de ese chico judío: El primero era Stan Marsh, un pobre pendejo que eternamente andaba cortando y regresando con una vieja de boina rosa de nombre Wendy. El primer tipo no me preocupa mucho, ya que sé que él atraviesa una etapa de confusión cada vez que termina con la chica esa.

No obstante, el segundo rival era de tomarse en serio, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que es una mente criminal sumamente brillante que hasta ahora está libre y camina impunemente en las calles como si nada. Su nombre me provoca náuseas y ganas de partirle la cara por ser un maldito perro. Es más, no entiendo como Kyle pudo tolerarlo todos estos años.

Es de Eric Cartman de quien tengo que cuidarme. Sin duda alguna debería de cuidarme de ese cabrón sociópata si quería conquistar el corazón de Kyle… Pero ahora, en esos momentos, me preocupan mucho Butters y Ruby, la hermana de ese idiota de Tucker.

Digo, no soy entrometido y entiendo bien qué es estar en una situación en donde tu pareja te es infiel; es más, sentía compasión por Butters antes de ese día. El pobre tipo tenía que callar y aguantar las infidelidades de ese idiota de Kenny, quien además fue al que agarré infraganti con mi ex novia, Bebe Stevens, en la cama una mañana soleada hace un par de años.

_**&%&%&%&**_

_::Flashback::_

_- ¡Trent, por favor! ¡Puedo explicarlo! – exclamaba Bebe mientras que Trent Boyett salía de la casa de su ex novia hecho una furia - ¡Trent!_

_- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, PUTA ASQUEROSA! – le gritó el ex convicto._

_- ¡Trent, te lo suplico!_

_- ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO, BEBE? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?_

_- Trent…_

_- ¡YO TE AMABA, BEBE! ¡TE AMABA Y POR ESE AMOR ME MATABA TRABAJANDO DÍA Y NOCHE PARA CUMPLIR CON TUS JODIDOS CAPRICHOS! ¡PARA OFRECERTE UN BUEN FUTURO MÁS ALLÁ DE LOS MUROS Y LÍMITES DE ESTE MALDITO PUEBLO!_

_- Mi amor…_

_- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme "mi amor", traidora!_

_Dicho esto, la abofeteó, haciendo que Bebe cayera al suelo._

_Kenny, por su parte, fue hacia el rubio y le recriminó:_

_- ¡Ésa no es la manera de tratar a tu novia!_

_- ¡CÁLLATE, SACO DE MIERDA! ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de recriminarme por mis acciones! ¿O acaso no sientes remordimiento alguno por traicionar a Butters?_

_El aludido cerró bruscamente la boca mientras que Trent le sostenía bruscamente la mirada; no estaba equivocado cuando vio en los ojos del chico de la parka naranja la pena que sentía por mencionar a su actual pareja._

_Con rudeza, Trent le dijo:_

_- Pensaste que no lo sabía, ¿cierto? De hecho, me reuní con él no hace un par de horas en la biblioteca para que me ayudara a estudiar y entrar a la Universidad… El pobre tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que le has estado causando desde siempre. Me das asco, Kenny… Me das asco y pena ajena._

_Dicho esto, se retiró del lugar…_

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

Desde ese día, no le he vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Bebe, ni siquiera en la biblioteca donde me reúno con Kyle a leer juntos los libros que nos dejaban en nuestras respectivas carreras. Ella actualmente está con Clyde, quien resulta ser el hijo del dueño de la zapatería ubicada en el centro del pueblo. Le deseo al tipo buena suerte; Bebe tenía la fama de infiel desde mucho antes de que yo fuera su novio, aunque la mantienen quieta el consentirle todos los caprichos de niña mimada que tenía.

No obstante, debo admitir que lo de Butters me dejó sorprendido y con la boca tan abierta como era posible. Más que sorprendido, diría que me dejó con los pelos de punta.

Butters Stotch y Ruby Tucker… Esos dos, hasta donde sé, eran muy infelices con sus parejas, ya que Ruby también había atrapado in fraganti a Ike, su novio, besándose con Shelly, la hermana de Stan. Y sin embargo, ella no le recriminó nada y se lo perdonó, sin que el chico supiera que ella…

Bueno, sinceramente ella tampoco sabía lo que iba a suceder.

El hecho de que ella le pagara con la misma moneda sin preocuparse el cómo reaccionaría el disque pequeño genio me hacía reflexionar sobre hasta qué punto una infidelidad cometida por el ser que se supone que amas llevaría a un individuo a vengarse, a deprimirse o, en el caso de esos dos, a buscar consuelo justamente en la pareja del amante.

Y pensaba yo que esos dos eran o demasiado sumisos o demasiado pendejos para dejarse pisotear la dignidad con esos gallanes a los que tenían como pareja…

Pero me retracté.

Definitivamente me retracté de ese pensamiento tras presenciar ese amorío secreto en el baño de la cafetería que estaba frente mío… Y en las narices de medio mundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

_::Flashback::_

_Trent llegó corriendo al baño a hacer su descarga fisiológica._

_Quien sabe que tenía ese café moka especial, pero el móndrigo líquido era un purgante para Trent; pedía ese moka especial cada vez que tenía estreñimiento, y aunque amaba el dulce sabor del moka, le ayudaba a que intestino volviera a ponerse a corriente._

_Tras terminar de descargar sus heces fecales, se limpió bien, abrió la llave del inodoro y estuvo a punto de terminar de abrocharse bien los pantalones hasta que escuchó cómo irrumpieron bruscamente las puertas del baño._

_Escuchó un par de risas cuyos dueños parecían instalarse en un compartimento que estaba a escasos metros de donde él estaba._

_- Oh, por Dios – susurró Trent algo molesto -… Espero que no se les ocurra lo que…_

_- Te extrañé – decía una de las voces en un susurro._

_- Yo también, pequeña…_

_Trent abrió los ojos de par en par._

_La segunda voz le era familiar._

_- ¿Acaso podría ser…? – se preguntó mientras que abría tantico la puerta para observar a través del espejo que estaba colgado en el techo._

_Tenía que estar seguro de que aquella voz no perteneciera a quien rogaba que no fuera…_

_- ¡Oh… mierda! – susurró el rubio de sorpresa al ver que, lamentablemente, no se había equivocado._

_Desde el espejo pudo reconocer de espaldas a un joven de cabello rubio, suéter azul y pantalones de mezclilla, quien besaba apasionadamente a una mujer mucho más joven que él mientras la alzaba con la falda levantada... Mostrando que la chica no tenía un jodido panty._

_La joven instintivamente rodeaba las caderas del hombre con sus piernas._

_- Butters… - murmuró Trent silenciosamente mientras observaba cómo el aludido empujó de repente su cadera, sacando a la jovencita un gemido nítido y susurraba:_

_- Leo… No vayas allá._

_- Tengo que ir, Ruby. Tengo que ir o si no mis estúpidos viejos me van a fastidiar la vida toda la semana. Además… Te divertirás torturando a Ike._

_Trent estuvo a punto de salir del baño e ir corriendo y gritando como loco._

_¡¿Ruby Tucker, la novia de Ike Broflovski y hermana de Craig Tucker era la chica que estaba follando con Butters en esos momentos?_

_Aquello no podía creerlo._

_La chiquilla grosera más popular de la preparatoria de South Park, o al menos eso le comentó Wendy, la novia de Token, durante una fiesta que su ex ofreció en su casa, estaba ahí mismo, en un compartimento del baño de hombres, disfrutando de cada embestida que Butters aplicaba con dureza y delicadeza a la vez a juzgar por la intensa actividad que había entre ambos._

_Ella sonreía de satisfacción mientras gemía nítidamente, reprimiendo los gritos que tal vez estaría dando en la cama de uno de los dos; Trent podía ver cómo ella se sostenía con fuerza de los bordes, un acto que le indicaba que el placer que gozaba llegaba por oleadas._

_Un par de embestidas más por parte del aparentemente delicado rubio y los dos sorpresivos amantes llegaron al clímax; Trent, por su parte, parecía estar muerto cerebralmente, y si aquello no fuera suficiente, lo que siguió después había terminado por sorprenderle._

_Butters, agotado por la actividad sexual, bajó a Ruby inmediatamente. La jovencita tomó papel sanitario y limpió la evidencia de su aventura para luego acomodarse la falda mientras que Butters hacía lo propio._

_Ruby se apoyó entonces en la pared con el rubio abrazándola con ternura y, en voz baja, le dijo:_

_- Luego de esto dudo mucho que pudiera soportar no volver a verte hasta tu regreso de Los Ángeles – comentaba la joven mientras invadía el rostro del hombre con sus besos._

_- Te estás volviendo adicta a mí, pequeña… _

_- ¿Adicta a ti? Tal vez… Como tú lo eres a mí. Además… Ike estará en estos momentos en casa de Red follándosela sin cesar._

_- ¿Ahora es Red? ¡Carajo! Ese hermanito de Kyle está siguiendo los pasos de Kenny por lo que veo._

_- Y hablando del aludido… ¿Cómo estás? _

_Butters suspiró y respondió:_

_- Kenny empieza a sospechar, Ruby. Últimamente lo noto más desconfiado de lo normal._

_- ¿Desconfiado? ¿Qué coño le pasa?_

_El rubio encogió de hombros, a lo que la adolescente añadió:_

_- Que se joda, Leo. Que se joda en lo más redondito. Tú no iniciaste ese juego de infidelidades ni yo tampoco. Ellos lo iniciaron porque quisieron, y si Kenny o Ike está sospechando, ¡qué sospeche! Nosotros no los hemos traicionado… Fueron ellos los que cometieron la traición._

_- En ese punto tienes razón, Ruby. Tienes razón y lo entiendo, pero debemos tener cuidado y discreción. Si por mí fuera, cortaría con él y lo mandaría al carajo con South Park detrás suyo, pero no es fácil con mi familia puesta en contra mía… Bueno, más bien desde siempre han estado en mi contra._

_- Lo sé… _

_La joven unió su frente con la de su amante y añadió:_

_- Lo sé… Me sucede algo parecido con Ike, aunque si todos supieran nuestro secreto, sí entonces me preocuparía, ya que para ese momento tendría a todos en mi contra, especialmente a mi hermano…_

_- Quien no sabe que Red le engaña con Ike._

_Ruby se echó a reír y añadió:_

_- Pinche pueblo pequeño…_

- "_Pueblo chico, infierno grande", dice el dicho._

_Ruby sonrió y, con un beso de despedida en los labios, se dirigió a la puerta del baño; no obstante, antes de acechar, se volvió hacia su amante, quien le sostenía la mano, y le dijo:_

_- Buen viaje… Leo._

_- Gracias, Rub._

_La joven se soltó del delicado agarre del rubio y, tras acechar que no había nadie en el pasillo, salió en dirección hacia donde estaban sus amigas, quienes al parecer no sospechaban nada de lo ocurrido. Butters salió un par de minutos más tarde y se sentó en la solitaria mesa en donde esperaba pacientemente a Kenny justamente._

_Trent, quien había estado todo el tiempo en el compartimento, salió de estampida de ahí, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo._

_Se sentía como un pervertido y un entrometido al presenciar aquél momento íntimo entre esos discretos amantes, pero sinceramente aquello lo sacó fuera de sí. Y si así reaccionaba, no querría saber como el resto del mundo lo haría cuando se entere de que el siempre fiel Butters tenía a una menor de edad como amante, a la cual se la folla en sus narices sin que nadie diera algún reparo en ese asunto. _

_- Butters – susurró-… ¿Qué has hecho?_

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

Bebí un sorbo de ese café tan delicioso que hicieran a esa cafetería la más popular de South Park mientras leía el nuevo número del National Geographic. De repente miré la hora en mi reloj y, suspirando, cerré la revista y estuve a punto de pedir la cuenta, pero de repente una voz dulce me interrumpió:

- Hola, Trent.

Volví mi vista hacia su dueño y, esbozando una sonrisa, le dije:

- Pensé que no llegarías, B.

- Lo sé, viejo. Lamento el retraso. Tuve un pequeño compromiso inesperado.

Negando con la cabeza, le repliqué en voz baja:

- Butters, no es necesario que me mientas respecto a la causa de tu retraso.

Butters me miró extrañado e inquirió:

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Dónde está Kenny?

- En mi casa ayudando a mis papás… O cogiendo a mi madre, ¿por qué?

- ¿Sabe que viniste aquí a la cafetería?

- Sí… Le dije que te vería aquí para ayudarte con la materia de Ley Romana y Ley Griega… Trent, ¿por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

Tweek llegó con un par de tazas de café que había pedido al momento de la llegada de Butters. Al marcharse el adicto a la cafeína, miré a Butters a los ojos y, sin más rodeos, le dije:

- Lo sé todo, Butters.

- ¿Qué?

Suspirando, le respondí:

- Estás jugando con fuego, B.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Butters… Sé que tú tienes una aventura con Ruby Tucker.


	5. Just Feel Better: Amor

**_Buonna notte, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí está el quinto capítulo de este fic que ya me emocionó muchísima, aunque se trate de un tema serio... Y, de nueva cuenta, con un título que no tiene (o tal vez si tiene) algo quever con el contenido del capítulo en sí, una rola de Carlos Santana con Steven Tyler de Aerosmith. Una rola muy chida, cuyo link les dejo aquí (favor de unir los espacios):_**

**_h t t p:/ /www. youtube. com /watch? v= P81yEdJy3fo &feature =fvwrel  
_**

**_Es el video oficial, por cierto ^_^._**

**_Sin más que alegar, aquí les dejo con este capítulo corto._**

**_Un saludote!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Just Feel Better:**

**Amor.**

Francamente las últimas palabras de Trent hicieron que mi quijada se cayera de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Q-qué? – exclamé

- Butters… Los he visto follar hace un par de semanas en el baño de hombres.

- Oh, mierda…

Bajé la cabeza ante semejante afirmación mientras que Trent añadió:

- Viejo, no voy a decir nada puesto que respeto la privacidad de ambos al respecto, pero eso que hacen ustedes no es el camino correcto.

- ¿El camino correcto? ¿Qué es el camino correcto entonces, Trent? ¿Lo sabes acaso?

- Butters…

- Trent, lo que haga con Ruby es mi asunto, no tuyo.

- Tal vez… Pero si yo fuera tú, escucharía cuidadosamente mis palabras, Butters.

- ¿Las cuáles serían…?

Trent suspiró y me dijo:

- Como te he dicho antes, Butters, estás jugando con fuego. Realmente desconozco cómo surgió lo de ustedes y no me importa, pero ten por seguro que esto no acabará bien.

- Tal vez…

- Butters, hablo en serio. Esto no acabará bien para ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Aunque la ame profundamente?

El tipo se quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras. Por mi parte, añadí entre susurros:

- Hace unas horas le confesé que la amaba, Trent. Se lo confesé luego de dos años de estar viéndonos…

- ¡¿Dos años? Carajo… Pensé que era menos el tiempo en que andaban con el asunto.

- No… Fueron dos años que culminaron el día de hoy con nuestros sentimientos al descubierto.

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_- Te amo – dijo Butters al fin tras un rato de nerviosismo._

_Ruby lo miró sorprendida._

_Butters se acercó a la joven rubia y, abrazándola con ternura, le dijo:_

_- Yo… Yo empecé a sentir algo por ti desde hace un año._

_- Leo… _

_- Te extrañé, Ruby. Te extrañé cuando estaba en Los Ángeles. Pensaba en ti en todo momento y a toda hora… Yo… Simplemente siento que ya no puedo con este abrasador sentimiento que tengo encerrado en mi alma._

_Ruby empezó a llorar mientras se aferraba al cuello del rubio._

_- Tienes todo el derecho de rechazarme…_

_- ¿Rechazarte? – inquirió la joven entre sollozos - ¿Por qué?_

_La jovencita se apartó del hombre y, con una sonrisa serena, añadió:_

_- ¿Por qué debo de rechazar al hombre que he amado intensamente desde… Desde hace años?_

_Butters la miró sorprendido._

_- Ruby… ¿T-tú me amabas?_

_- Sí… Desde… Hace tres años._

_La jovencita bajó la mirada y añadió:_

_- Tal vez suene raro lo que te voy a decir, dado que supuestamente lloré por la infidelidad de Ike, pero… Confieso que no siento nada por él… Y si me volví su novia, fue porque… Sé que mis papás no iban a tolerar que tenga una relación sentimental con un hombre más grande que yo._

_- Ruby…_

_- Esa tarde… Lloré por ti, no por la infidelidad de Ike. Lloré porque no era justo que sufrieras, Butters. Lloré… Porque no tolero verte infeliz. Sí… Soy infeliz con Ike debido a que tengo que fingir que me importa lo que él hiciera… Y sí llegó a importarme, pero más como amiga que como novia… _

_- Dios…_

_- Por eso quería tener mi primera vez contigo… Para saber qué se siente ser la mujer de Leopold Stotch…_

_Butters no soportó más aquél torrente de palabras._

_La tomó de la muñeca, la jaló hacia él y le susurró:_

_- Lo eres… Desde que te entregaste a mí._

_Dicho esto, la besó tiernamente en los labios y añadió:_

_- Y no sabes cuánto te agradezco por habérmelo pedido... Mi amor._

_La joven sonrió feliz y, en un impulso, besó al rubio…_

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&_**

- ...Y es por eso que me retrasé – añadió Butters en un suspiro -… Estábamos ella y yo… Tú sabes… ¿Y te digo algo? Estoy feliz de haber accedido a su petición de desvirgarla en mi propia casa.

Trent escupió el café por la sorpresa y exclamó:

- ¡¿Q-qué?

- Uhmmm… Olvídalo. Olvida lo que te dije.

- Butters… Tú… ¿Tú fuiste su primero?

- ¿Y qué si te dijera que sí? – replicó el Stotch con sarcasmo- Hombre, faltaba más que me salieras con que eres puritano.

- Viejo, cuando te enfrentes a una demanda por violación de menores, entonces ya veremos.

- ¿Por qué le ves a todo el lado malo? ¿Desde cuándo es un delito el estar enamorado?

- No es que le vea el lado malo a todo, B. Más bien estoy viendo lo que se te vendrá encima si mucha gente, en particular Kenny, Ike y Craig, se enteran de lo tuyo con Ruby.

- Me vale madre lo que digan todos, Trent. Además, pienso terminar con Kenny la semana entrante.

Trent asentó su taza y, con seriedad, me replicó:

- ¿Y has pensado en cómo se lo tomará todo el mundo al respecto?

- Sí… Lo he pensado… Ruby y yo lo hemos pensado. Sí, sabemos que estamos arriesgando muchas cosas… Pero ambos creímos que es el momento adecuado para dar a conocer públicamente nuestro amorío.

- B., no me da buena espina lo que me planteas, si quieres saber mi opinión al respecto. Ten en cuenta del enorme lío en que se meterán los dos una vez que hayan dado ese paso. Aquí, en South Park, tienen una imagen ya construida de ustedes dos por separado: Tú eres la imagen del novio pendejo sufrido (con el debido respeto) y ella tiene la imagen de la chica grosera cuyo novio anda detrás del culo de mujeres más grandes que él. Ahora bien, si todos se enteran de que ustedes tienen un amorío, todo el mundo se va a escandalizar. ¿La razón? Simple: Tus viejos tienen cierto peso en la sociedad y, paradójicamente, están del lado de Kenny gracias a… Tú sabes…

- Sí…

- Eso es por un lado; por el otro, los padres de Ruby, y especialmente Craig, se darían una buena emputada a tal grado de demandarte por abuso sexual a pesar de que hayan tenido relaciones consensuadas.

Me eché a reír y añadí:

- Ya suenas como si fueras mi abogado.

- Sólo te estoy explicando cómo son las jodidas leyes de Colorado.

- Y te lo agradezco, amigo mío… Te lo agradezco, pero... Ruby y yo tenemos un as bajo la manga… Aunque sinceramente no quiero arriesgarlo. A ninguno de los dos…

- ¿Y qué clase de a-?

Trent cerró la boca bruscamente por un momento para luego añadir:

- Mierda.

Esbocé una sonrisa. Al parecer había captado bien lo que quería decir.

Trent, con sorpresa, me inquirió:

- ¿Me estás jodiendo?

- ¿Acaso ves que lo estoy haciendo?

El tipo se quedó helado de la sorpresa mientras que yo le comenté:

- Lo supo esta mañana. Y… Cielos… Es decir… No sé cómo describir esta bella emoción que siento...

Mi interlocutor prácticamente bebió de un solo jalón el café y, aprovechando que Tweek estaba justo a dos mesas de donde estábamos, le hizo la seña para que se acercara y le dijo:

- Quiero un moka especial y un cappuccino doble. Y por favor, date prisa.

- ¡Gah! Entendido. ¿Y-y tú, Butters?

- Una Coca – Cola.

- B-bien.

Tweek se retiró a toda prisa.

Trent, por su parte, reanudó la charla al inquirirme:

- ¿Y ella dónde está en estos momentos?

- En Denver… En nuestro escondite. Está descansando, ya que mañana nos levantaremos súper temprano para irnos de viaje...

Trent me miró con seriedad; en mi defensa, añadí:

- Sus padres le dieron permiso para quedarse en casa de una amiga suya, quien coincidentemente vive en Denver con su hermana. Las dos saben de lo nuestro, por si te lo preguntas...

- Oh… Dios… ¿Y van a usar a esa pobre criatura como as bajo la manga?

- Bueno, realmente buscamos que sus padres me obliguen a casarme con ella, aunque viendo las cosas desde tu punto de vista, me alegraría no recurrir a su estado de embarazo.

- Carajo…

Tweek nos trajo las bebidas y se retiró a toda prisa, ya que tenía que atender a otros clientes. Mi interlocutor revolvió su cappuccino y, con seriedad, añadió:

- Si yo fuera tú, le diría a mi chica que no regrese a South Park durante un tiempo. La presión que se cerniría sobre ella provocaría un aborto espontáneo.

- Lo sé… Pero eso lo discutiremos una vez que hayamos llegado a nuestro destino…

- No quiero saber a dónde viajarán. Luego de escuchar esto, no podré dormir y sentiré remordimiento durante un buen rato, tanto así que acabaría por revelarle todo a Kyle.

- Y hablando del diablo, ¿cómo le harás para ganártelo?

- ¿Qué se yo? Con un rival como Eric Cartman, no tengo oportunidad.

- De hecho, podría decirte un par de cosas que te ayudarían con Kyle.

- Gracias por la ayuda, viejo, pero no quiero que tengas más problemas de los que tienes.

Me reí y añadí:

- Bien…

- Sí…

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

Con sigilo cierro la puerta detrás de mí y suspiré aliviado.

Había sido un día largo y ya sólo ansiaba llegar a mi hogar... Mi verdadero hogar…

Con ella y con mi hijo no nacido. Un hijo producto del amor y de la pasión entre los dos; un hijo que sin duda alguna me alegrará más la vida y me hará enfrentar nuevos retos en ella.

Gracias al cielo que Trent me alcanzó hasta aquí de manera discreta, aunque tuve que disfrazarme de chica para poder evitar sospechas y rumores. Carajo, ya quiero largarme a Londres con Ruby y pasar toda mi semana ahí. Realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones con mi mujer, lejos de Colorado y de ese odioso pueblo al que he llamado hogar…

- Leo – me llamó de repente Ruby, quien se había levantado.

Salí a su encuentro y la abracé con ternura. Ruby, con una sonrisa, me preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te fue con Trent?

- Me fue bien… Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe al respecto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Suspiré y, con seriedad, le respondí:

- Lo sabe… Sabe de nosotros y de tu embarazo.

Ruby se quedó muda de sorpresa mientras que yo le explicaba:

- Todo fue una excusa de él para hacerme ir a la cafetería de los Tweak y recriminarme… Bueno, más bien aconsejarme y hasta asesorarme en leyes respecto a lo nuestro.

- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo se enteró?

- Nos vio en el baño de hombres hace unas semanas.

- Dios…

- Nos vio en plena acción. ¡Y nosotros sin darnos cuenta!

- Oh, por Dios…

- Pero no te preocupes. Él me aseguró que no va a decir nada a nadie.

- Pues más le valga que así sea, porque si riega el chisme, juro que no querrá enfrentarse a mí estando encinta. ¿Sí sabes que una mujer embarazada es más agresiva que una mujer que no lo está?

- Sí… Y por eso te quiero.

Ruby enseñó el dedo del medio, rió y besó con pasión al hombre que era el amor de su vida y el padre de su hijo o hija.

Nada ni nadie podrá detenerles ya, ni siquiera Kenny o Ike o sus respectivas familias.

Y nada ni nadie podrá evitar demostrar el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, un amor surgido de distintas situaciones de infidelidad por parte de sus parejas e irónicamente por parte de ellos mismos, los engañados…

Y los "infieles".

* * *

_**Fue corto y escrito a lo x, lo sé... Pero igual espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Saludos!**_


	6. My Love: Sospechas comprobadas

**_Buena tade, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí un nuevo capítulo... Y probablemente el penúltimo o antepenúltimo de este fic. La rola de esta ocasión es una que ya utilicé en un longsongfic: My Love, de Sia. Aquí les paso el link:_**

**_h t t p:/ /www. youtube. com /watch? v= 8c81 fXTZ -74_**

**_Lo sé, la rola es un poco cortavenas y tal vez no tenga (de nueva cuenta) nada que ver con el capitulo en sí, pero siento que es como que la mejor para transmitir lo que sienten los personajes involcurados en el presente (especialmente Kenny, Ike y Kyle ;-) ). Ojalá les guste._**

**_Sin nada más que decir, un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**My Love:**

**Sospechas comprobadas y decisiones difíciles.**

Debo atreverme a decir que me quedé sumamente impactado y demasiado consternado, es decir… ¡Con un carajo, jamás me esperaba esto!

Jamás pensé que mis peores temores se volvieran realidad; jamás pensé que esto sucedería ni mucho menos con quién sucedería. Creo que esto me lo merezco por pendejo y por infiel, porque bien dice que el traidor sufre más que aquél que no comete traición alguna o que haya sido traicionado.

Y es cierto, palabra que sí es cierto.

Palabra que en estos momentos sufro más que Ike, quien estaba a mi lado con la boca abierta del asombro y sin nada qué decir; los Stotch, los Broflovski y los Tucker también estaban sorprendidos de pies a cabeza, especialmente Craig, quien nunca había concebido semejante situación.

Y eso que él sostenía en sus manos las pruebas de tamaña situación.

- Kenny – me dijo de pronto Kyle mientras posaba su mano en mi hombro -… Lamento mucho todo esto…

Miré a Kyle con ojos de tristeza y le repliqué:

- No tienes porqué lamentarlo, Kyle. De hecho, creo que no hay nada qué lamentar, puesto que fui yo el que puso el veneno de la traición al iniciar mi relación con él.

- Pero tú le advertiste de tu vicio – espetó Craig -. ¡Tú se lo advertiste!

- Y pensar que Ruby me amaba – añadió Ike -. Que ella me amaba y que me podía perdonar todos mis deslices… Pero ella no… No me amó.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ike? – exclamó la señora Broflovski muy escandalizada.

- ¡Es la verdad, mamá! ¡Es la verdad!

Con eso, Ike se levantó y, volviéndose hacia nosotros, argumentó:

- Ruby no me amaba. Ella nunca me amó y jamás lo hará. Ella… Ella realmente amaba a Butters.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – alzó la voz Craig.

- Lo que dije… Trent me contó todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos…

- ¡¿TRENT? – exclamé - ¡¿Trent lo sabía?

- ¡Sí, lo sabía! – respondió Ike a la defensiva - ¡Lo sabía porque él mismo los vio tener relaciones en el baño de hombres de la cafetería de los Tweek!

Me volví hacia Kyle, quien estaba prácticamente sorprendido por aquella relación; me figuré que el pobre no sabía nada de lo que Ike había dicho, cosa que lo comprendo muy bien puesto que prácticamente estaba empezando su relación con él desde hace tres días.

Luego me volví hacia Ike y le pregunté:

- ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

- Antier – respondió -. Cuando estaba deprimido en la cocina, él me dijo todo lo que te estaba diciendo. Eso y que…

- ¿Y qué? – inquirió Kyle.

- Y que… Que Ruby está en estado.

- ¡¿QUÉEEE? – gritó el señor Tucker mientras tomaba a Ike del cuello - ¡¿QUÉ MI HIJA QUÉ?

- ¡Cálmate, papá! – exclamaba Craig en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar a su padre.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que Trent no me haya dicho sobre esto, Ike? – exclamó Kyle - ¡De haberlo sabido, sabríamos qué solución podríamos hallar!

Yo, por mi parte, estaba en shock.

Ruby estaba encinta… Y del hijo de Butters.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Miré a los Stotch, quienes se sentían más que avergonzados por el comportamiento de su hijo. Sinceramente dudo mucho que le permitieran a Butters hacerse cargo de su hijo; lo que menos querían en esos momentos era tener nietos.

Luego desvié mi mirada hacia los Tucker, quienes estaban fuera de sí por la noticia; Craig intentaba calmar a su padre, quien juraba y perjuraba que la obligaría a abortar al bebé y le exigiría que terminara toda comunicación con Butters para salvaguardar la integridad y el honor de la familia.

Miré por último a los Broflovski, quienes discutían con Ike sobre terminar con Ruby de una vez por todas; la señora Broflovski criticaba duramente a Ruby por no tener corazón para decirle a Ike que no lo amaba. Kyle, mientras tanto, discutía con Trent por teléfono, reprochándole por no haberle dicho sobre la relación de Butters y Ruby.

Por mi parte, simplemente me obligué a aceptar que esto era culpa mía. De todos modos, fui yo el que empecé este problema y debo ser yo el que termine con esto.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Salí apresuradamente del baño cuando escuché el timbre del teléfono del hotel. Eran las 4 de la tarde en Londres, la hora tradicional del té. Leo y yo llegamos al hotel para descansar un rato antes de ir al Soho, uno de los barrios más exclusivos de la ciudad.

Desde hace tres días que ambos llegamos a Londres con el objetivo de pasarla bien como pareja oficial. Pensábamos incluso en ver qué requisitos serían necesarios para poder obtener la residencia permanente en el país, aunque también teníamos la opción de ir a Australia y refugiarnos ahí para rehacer nuestras vidas.

Ambos queríamos lo mejor para el bebé, ya que rotundamente no queríamos crecerlo en South Park o en otra parte de Colorado. Sentíamos que lo más benéfico para él o ella sería cambiar de ambiente y no sobreexponerla a la realidad extraña en la que se encuentra envuelta el pueblo.

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Ruby? Soy yo, Trent._

- ¡Hola, Trent! ¿Qué hay?

_- Uhmmm… Ruby… ¿Está Leo por allá?_

- Está próximo a llegar…

- ¡Cariño, ya llegué! – exclamó Leo mientras entraba a la habitación.

- ¡Estoy aquí al teléfono! – le dije.

Leo se acercó, me abrazó y me dio un beso. Luego le pasé el auricular y le dije:

- Es Trent. Pregunta por ti.

- ¿Trent?

Leo se puso el auricular en el oído y dijo:

- ¿Qué hay, Trent?

_- ¡Qué onda, viejo! Me alegro encontrarte._

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

_- ¡Peor que eso, mano!_

- ¿Peor? ¿Cómo que peor?

_- Uhmmm… Verás, viejo… Yo… Yo… Metí la pata._

- ¿Metiste la pata? ¿Por qué dices eso?

_- Uhmmm… Pues verás… Yo… Le… Le dije a Ike sobre lo de ustedes…_

- ¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?

_- Viejo, lo lamento mucho. ¡En serio lo lamento!_

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Trent?

_- ¡Lo vi deprimido el martes, ¿ok? ¡Lo vi deprimido y estaba bien quejica porque Ruby ya no le muestra mucho afecto y esas cosas! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?_

- ¿Mantener la boca cerrada hasta que lleguemos no era una opción?

_- Pues creo que no lo era, Leo. No lo era después de lo que te voy a decir._

Leo y yo nos sentamos al borde de la cama mientras que Trent añadió:

_- Hace un par de semanas, Craig llegó de improviso a la casa de Faith y preguntó por Ruby. Ella le dijo que Ruby estaba en casa de otra amiga, por lo que Craig le pidió la dirección._

- ¿Por qué Craig fue allá? – inquirí.

_- Bueno, a eso voy: Resulta que a Julie, la hermana de Faith, se le trabó la grabadora en donde Ruby grabó tus respuestas a toda llamada telefónica que te hicieran. Eso alertó a Craig, quien decidió ir a su casa a comprobar de que estuvieras ahí. Total que al final, Faith le dijo que nunca pasabas la noche con ellas y que estabas con otra persona, aunque nunca mencionaron con quien._

- Oh, por Dios…

_- Pero ahí no acaba el asunto, chicos, ya que el señor Tucker contrató a un detective para que les siguieran._

- ¡¿QUÉ? – exclamamos al unísono.

- ¡Lo sabía! – susurré y, volviéndome a Leo, añadí:- Te lo dije, Leo. ¡Alguien nos seguía!

Leo guardó silencio unos minutos para luego añadir:

- ¿Y… Y qué sucedió?

_- Lo peor, viejo. El tipo sacó fotografías de ustedes por días distintos y se las entregó a Craig apenas ayer. Debieron ustedes haber visto la reacción de todo el mundo, chicos. Debieron haber escuchado los juramentos de los Tucker y de los Stotch, especialmente de la familia de Ruby. El patriarca estaba fuera de sí; incluso declaró que obligará a Ruby a abortar al bebé una vez que ella regresara de quién sabe dónde._

- ¡Dios! – exclamé mientras llevaba una mano a mi boca.

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

¡¿El padre de Ruby quiere… que ella asesine a nuestro propio hijo? ¡Ni de chiste permitiré eso! ¡Ni puta madre, no! Aquello es imperdonable; más que imperdonable, impensable. Si eso era lo que pensaba hacer el señor Tucker, entonces…

- ¿Y mi padre? – inquirí nervioso - ¿Cómo reaccionaron mis padres ante esto?

_- Tus viejos se sintieron avergonzados y prácticamente decidieron apoyar a los Tucker._

- ¡Maldita sea!

_- Pero ahí no terminó la cosa. No… Ike les dijo que yo sabía lo de ustedes. Por esto perdí a Kyle; él me llamó y me recriminó por mi complicidad con ustedes. Yo me defendí diciéndole que Kenny se lo buscaba…_

- Hablando del aludido… ¿Cómo reaccionó él?

_- ¿Tú qué crees? El tipo ahorita está deprimido; deprimido y herido de orgullo propio. Kyle intenta consolarlo, pero dijo que él quiere terminar con esto. Que quiere ya confrontarte y dejar las cosas claras. Ike, por su parte, argumentó que ya no quiere saber nada de Ruby; que ella era una perra sin corazón, que cómo se atrevió a usarle todo ese tiempo, que él la amaba._

- ¡¿Perra sin corazón? – exclamó Ruby indignada - ¿Y él qué es entonces? ¿Un don Juan enamorado? Además, él tampoco me amaba, así que cierre esa maldita boca.

_- Te advertí que esto podría terminar mal si continuaban con su relación, Leo. Ese asunto ya lo sabe todo el mundo desde hace unas horas; si yo fuera tú, ni me regresaría a Colorado._

Cerré los ojos por un momento y suspiré.

Sí, cierto, Trent me lo había advertido, pero la verdad no quiero huir como un cobarde; ahora más que nunca sentí la necesidad de armarme de valor para poder enfrentarme a la tormenta que se acababa de desatar en South Park.

Me imaginé el escenario de manera instantánea: Yo solo contra todos. Todos contra mí, incluyendo aquellos que supuestamente daban su apoyo cuando Kenny cometía sus deslices. Y aquello no era aterrador, pero sí complicado cuando sabes que tus padres eran capaces de asesinarte con tal de "salvaguardar el buen nombre de la familia".

Si comparara a los Borgia con ellos, sinceramente diría que no hay similitud ni diferencia, sino que ambas familias son la misma cosa: Si algo o alguien estropea los planes de la familia, lo paga con su vida.

Decisiones difíciles… Eso es lo que en estos momentos debo empezar a tomar.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Colgué el teléfono al despedirme de Butters y de Ruby; para evitar que alguien dijera que yo sé en donde están ellos, eliminé el número del hotel , la llamada en sí y hasta los mensajes de texto de Butters. Así mismo, tomé de la agenda un pedazo de papel en donde estaba apuntado el número del hotel, lo hice pedazos y lo quemé todo. Las cenizas las eché por el fregadero, el cual limpié momento después.

Procurando no dejar evidencia, empecé a barrer la casa, lo tiré todo en el bote de la basura y lo saqué para que se lo lleve el basurero municipal. No obstante, antes de entrar a mi casa, una voz conocida me llamó:

- ¡Trent!

Me volví hacia el dueño de la voz y le saludé:

- Hola.

El pelirrojo se detuvo delante de mí, mirándome con seriedad.

Yo conocía bien esa clase de miradas; era la mirada del reproche por haberle ocultado algo que bien sabía que iba a ser del conocimiento de todos. Aunque ahora, en estos momentos, me valía madres ya todo lo que dijeran; yo cumplí con mi deber de amigo al decirle a Butters lo que se iba a encontrar aquí en South Park al regresar de Londres. Lo que suceda después, cito, ya es cosa de él, no mía.

- ¿Y… Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Broflovski? – le pregunté con frialdad.

- ¿Ahora me llamas por mi apellido?

- Pues luego del asunto de ayer, ¿esperabas que te siga llamando por el nombre?

Kyle no dijo nada.

Yo, en cambio, le dije con rudeza:

- Mira, Broflovski, realmente ya no me interesa que me reproches ni que me juzgues. Lo único que hice para con tu hermano es decirle una verdad que creo que él ya sabía, pero que no quería aceptar. Además, creo que no puedo culpar a la chica ni mucho menos a Butters por su manera de actuar; Ruby, más que nadie, sabía que su viejo no iba a tolerar que ella tenga una relación sentimental con alguien como Butters. En cuanto a él, simplemente creo que está en su derecho de protestar y desquitarse con Kenny. Es más, creo que él quiere ser feliz.

- ¡Pero no de esa manera! ¡No a expensas de los demás!

- ¡¿A expensas de los demás? ¡Cielos, Kyle! ¿Tan ciego estás como para no saber que Kenny es peor que la mamá del culón? ¡Oh, perdona! ¡Lo olvidé por entero! Sí lo sabes… Lo sabes porque ya te acostaste con él anteriormente.

Kyle me miró con indignación.

Lo he herido y eso me duele, mas ya no había marcha atrás. De todos modos, dudo mucho que Kyle comprendiera qué implica una infidelidad y que lo que estaba sucediendo no era una traición, sino la consecuencia de esa infidelidad.

Sin mediar palabra, me di la vuelta y entré a mi casa. Ya no quería hablar del asunto; ya no quería ni siquiera saber nada de nadie. Simplemente deseé que las cosas terminaran y que yo hallara la forma de pedir un intercambio estudiantil a cualquier parte del país para olvidarme de todo.

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

Me sentí herido en mi orgullo por aquellas palabras que mi ex me dijo en mi propia cara.

No podía creer que Trent haya salido en defensa de Butters y de esa infeliz de Ruby; no podía concebir semejante posición por parte de alguien que ha pasado buena parte de su vida en prisión...

- ¡Demonios! – exclamé de repente.

¡Mierda! Hace un momento me sentía herido e indignado con él, mas recordé una cosa que había olvidado por completo y que, paradójicamente, le daba a Trent la razón de su posición: Él había sufrido en carne propia la infidelidad, y la había sufrido gracias a Kenny, quien era el amante en turno de Bebe Stevens.

De hecho, creo que me acabo de dar cuenta que me comporté como un idiota inmisericorde por ese detalle; el tipo en realidad comprendía mejor que nadie a Butters, lo comprendía porque había sido el único que lo había visto llorar por cada tontería que Kenny hacía y le había tocado consolarle.

Maldita ignorancia la mía.

Me acerqué entonces a la puerta de la casa de Trent y toqué el timbre; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él abriera la puerta y, con cierto disgusto, me preguntara:

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Broflovski?

- Trent… Yo… Yo… Lo siento mucho.

Trent me miró extrañado. Yo continué diciendo:

- Trent… Sé que pensarás que soy un idiota bipolar o qué sé yo, pero… Olvidé que tú habías sufrido una infidelidad en el pasado… Incluso olvidé que tú habías sido el único soporte de Butters a lo largo de su relación con Kenny.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

Lo miré a los ojos muy sorprendido.

- Trent…

- Broflovski, ese detalle ya no importa. Es más, creo que esto hay que darlo por terminado. Y de una vez, ya que estoy pensando seriamente en irme de intercambio estudiantil.

- ¿Me tienes rencor, Trent?

- No – me espetó -. No tengo rencor. Simplemente quiero dar esto por terminado y largarme de aquí. Olvidarme de este jodido asunto que al fin y al cabo sólo Butters y Ruby pueden hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí, Trent?

- Kyle… Creo que tú y yo no somos el uno para el otro.

- Pero…

- Lo que sucedió ayer me lo comprobó. Es decir… Apenas llevábamos tres días y de repente me llamas para reclamarme lo de Butters; cuando te decía que Kenny se lo buscaba por sus infidelidades, simplemente me diste el cortón con la acusación de que yo era un mentiroso, un traidor y no sé qué tanta mierda me dijiste, y me colgaste sin permitirme decirte algo más.

- Trent, estaba molesto. Deberías de comprenderlo.

- ¡Lo comprendí, con un carajo! ¡Lo comprendí y ni aún así quisiste escucharme! Es más, ¡esto no fue opcional, Kyle! ¿Entiendes? ¡No quería engañarte ni mentirte, pero el asunto era demasiado delicado y estaba bajo palabra! Butters y yo somos como tú y Stan: Somos muy cercanos y confiamos el uno al otro plenamente. ¿Crees tú que me sentía bien el haberle dicho a Ike lo que Butters debería de? Estás muy equivocado si pensaste eso, Kyle.

- Trent – susurré con lágrimas en los ojos -... Por favor…

- Si me disculpas ahora, debo estudiar.

Dicho esto, estuvo a punto de cerrarme la puerta, pero le detuve al tomarlo de su camiseta y estampar mis labios contra los suyos y empujarlo hacia dentro de la casa.

Y lo que sucedió ahí mismo, ahí se quedó.


	7. The Change

**_Buena tarde, mi gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les dejo con el, ya decididamente, el penúltimo capítulo... Más bien es el último, ya que pronto subiré el epílogo de esta cortísima historia. Así, la rola que les recomiendo en esta ocasión es una prácticamente nueva de la genial banda de rock Evanescense llamada "The Change", una rola genial, llena de sentimiento y, claro, no faltaba más con la voz poderosa de Amy Lee, llena de un significado profundo, al menos para mí. Aquí les dejo el link para que lo chequen:_**

**_h t t p:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v =3oS DUAIE6sU_**

**_Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo con este penúltimo episodio de este fic. Ojalá les guste y no les haya decepcionado un poco._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**The Change:**

**Confrontación y último adiós.**

Ruby y yo respiramos hondo.

Habíamos llegado hace unas horas a Denver tras varias discusiones entre ambos. Yo no quería que Ruby viniera conmigo; no quería arriesgarlos a ambos, a ella y a mi hijo, los dos seres que más me importan en este momento. No quería que ella confrontara al griterío que de seguro pegaría su familia estando en estado; someterse a una presión de esa naturaleza podría ser mortal para ella y para el bebé.

Sin embargo, ella insistió.

Insistió en no dejarme solo, en no luchar en solitario contra todo aquél que intentara ponernos un alto a nuestra relación; estaba más que dispuesta a desafiar a su familia al igual que yo a la mía y a Kenny.

Bueno, prácticamente al pueblo entero si contamos con que todo el mundo ya está más que enterado gracias al chismoso de Cartman y a la indiscreción de Trent.

- Tengo miedo – me dijo Ruby de pronto mientras caminábamos hacia la salida para agarrar un taxi.

Yo la miré muy preocupado.

Claro que debería de tener miedo; de hecho, yo también tengo miedo porque no sé lo que va a sucedernos a los dos, especialmente a Ruby. Tengo por seguro que el señor Tucker la llevará por la fuerza a la clínica de Planificación Familiar para que se haga un aborto a base de cachetadas y Dios sabe qué más.

En cuanto a mí, mi viejo me pateará de la casa sin dinero y sin nada, todo por haber manchado "el buen nombre de la familia"… Aunque eso a mí me vale madres.

Me vale una chingada madre lo que piensen todos, honestamente. Me vale un reverendo pepino si mi padre me corre o no… Lo que me importa ahora son Ruby y mi bebé. Me importa mucho mi familia, no lafamilia con la que crecí. Me importa la familia que formé con Ruby…

¡Me importan mi mujer y mi hijo o hija, y nadie más!

- No te preocupes – le dije a lo último, mientras le abrazaba -. Yo no permitiré que tu padre te obligue a matar al bebé… Porque los dos nos largaremos de aquí una vez que termine con esto… Lo prometo.

_**&%&%&%&**_

Llegamos a la casa de Ruby un poco más tarde.

Ya mero llegaba la hora de la confrontación; podía sentirlo en mi piel como un poderoso presentimiento, incluso lo podía sentir en mi corazón. Sólo Dios sabrá lo que nos esperaba detrás de las puertas de los Tucker… Sólo Dios sabe cómo terminaremos los dos.

Suspirando hondo, Ruby y yo caminamos lentamente hacia la casa; no obstante, a pocos metros de la entrada, le pedí a Ruby las llaves, ya que no quería que ella recibiera la primera golpiza, si es que el señor Tucker estaba detrás de ella con el puño listo para encestárselo a cualquiera de los dos.

- Ten cuidado – me decía ella.

- Lo haré.

Dicho esto, puse las llaves en el hueco de la perilla y le di la vuelta al cerrojo para abrirla. Empujé poco a poco la puerta con precaución, pero nada pasó; ni un solo golpe, ni una sola mentada de madre, nada…

Sólo silencio.

Un sepulcral silencio dentro del hogar de la familia.

Ruby y yo entramos, cerramos la puerta, dejamos nuestras cosas y, tomados de la mano, recorrimos la casa... O al menos eso íbamos a hacer cuando de repente una voz nos llamó la atención:

- Hasta que se dignan en aparecer.

Nos volvimos y ahí, de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina, estaba Craig con Stripes en sus manos. El tipo tenía una mirada imperturbable como siempre… Aunque debo confesar que detrás de esa mirada podría estar el odio y la rabia hacia mí por haber embarazado a su hermana... O contra ella misma.

- H-hola, Craig – le saludé un poco nervioso -. ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿Cómo crees que lo he estado… cuñadito?

Tragué saliva.

Oh, Dios… Sabía que el tipo estaba furioso; su énfasis en la pregunta era más que evidente.

- Craig… Podemos explicarlo.

- No – me interrumpió Craig con un ademán-. No quiero saber nada más. Sé exactamente lo que ha pasado entre ustedes.

- Por favor, Craig, hermano – rogó Ruby -… Sólo escúchanos…

- No lo haré. Aunque debería hacerlo, no lo haré. No quiero escuchar ni saber nada de ustedes dos, absolutamente nada. Lo único que quiero es que los dos se vayan de aquí antes de que venga mi padre y se haga la cosa más grande aquí.

- ¿No puedo tan siquiera sacar algo de mis cosas de mi habitación?

- Eso sí lo puedes hacer, Ruby, pero tienes poco tiempo para hacerlo. Ve.

Ruby asintió y se fue hacia su habitación a sacar lo que pueda, dejándome a solas con su hermano. Éste se me quedó mirando con ese gesto sin cambios. Por Dios que Craig da miedo cuando te dirige esa mirada tan penetrante; parece que te desnuda el alma por completo y conociera todos tus secretos más profundos.

- Pudiste haber cortado con Kenny y estar con Ruby – me dijo de pronto mientras acariciaba a Stripes -. Sólo así te habrías ahorrado todo este lío de las infidelidades… Y ella se habría ahorrado los problemas que tendrá con Ike, aunque claro, primero debería dar por terminado su relación.

- Craig… Yo…

- Pudieron haber sido felices los dos con la aprobación de nuestras familias.

- Tú sabes bien, Tucker, que no iba a ser así. Lo sabes bien y mejor que nadie.

- ¿Pero no pudieron al menos intentarlo?

- Lo habríamos hecho si no fuera por el impedimento estorboso llamado familia en mi caso.

Ambos quedamos en silencio.

Yo me quedé mirando para otro lado con tal de evadir a Craig, pero al final añadí:

- Además… Ninguna de las dos familias daría su bendición en una relación como la nuestra. Ni en ese entonces, ni ahora ni nunca… Y no se preocupen por Ruby, que la cuidaré bien al igual que al bebé.

- Ya está – interrumpió Ruby -. Tengo aquí mis ahorros y una muda de ropa. Vámonos.

Ella se había echado a andar, mas yo la tomé de la mano y le pregunté:

- ¿No te vas a despedir de tu hermano?

Ruby miró a Craig y luego posó su mirada en mí para responderme:

- No lo haré… No lo haré porque sé que él… Ya me habrá desconocido como su hermana desde el momento en que supo lo nuestro.

Aquellas palabras me calaron profundamente.

Entiendo la molestia de todos en una situación así, pero de eso a llegar al extremo de desconocer a tu propia sangre en tus narices la cosa cambia. De hecho, presentí que de esa misma manera iba a desaparecer de las vidas de mis padres y de Kenny: Como un perfecto desconocido, como alguien que murió hace mucho tiempo… Como alguien que manchó con mierda su propia honra.

Es triste… Pero el sacrificar la honra familiar… O más bien, los intereses estúpidos de tus padres en pos de tu bienestar, requiere de un enorme atrevimiento por mi parte cuya consecuencia sería justamente el desconocimiento familiar.

El destierro y la muerte en vida para ellos.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Llegamos a la casa de Leo un rato después.

Gracias al cielo no había nadie ahí dentro; al parecer sus papás estaban en sus respectivos empleos o se habían largado de viaje. Sinceramente, al menos desde el punto de vista de Leo, ya no interesaba confrontar a sus padres; de hecho, yo tampoco quería confrontar a los míos con mi bebé en camino.

A quienes sí siento que teníamos que confrontar son a nuestras respectivas parejas… Bueno, creo que sólo a Kenny, porque Ike había declarado que no volvería a hablarme nunca en su vida. Así que, enfocándonos en ese objetivo, pudimos ingeniárnoslas para entrar a casa y recoger la muda de ropa y los ahorros de toda la vida de Leo, ambos escondidos en una mochila que a su vez estaba escondida en el piso de su habitación.

No obstante, al bajar ambos por las escaleras, nos detuvimos en seco… Y la razón no estaba de más: Frente a nosotros estaba Kenny McCormick, la persona a quién queríamos ver.

- Kenny – dije en un susurro.

- Butters… Ruby… – dijo el aludido lleno de sorpresa-. ¿Cuándo llegaron?

Silencio.

Kenny se sintió de repente incómodo y, tras un largo rato, inquirió:

- ¿Por qué, Butters? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

- ¿Hacerte qué? – le replicó Leo – Que yo recuerde, la infidelidad es una de tus especialidades.

- ¡Pero pude haber cambiado!

- ¡¿Pudiste haber cambiado? ¡Viejo, qué atrasado de noticias estás! ¿Pudiste haber cambiado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se te hinche un jodido testículo?

- ¡Pude haber cambiado si me hubieras dado la oportunidad de hacerlo!

- ¡Te di la oportunidad, Kenny! ¡Te di un chingo de oportunidades y en todas me has fallado, me has mentido de la manera más baja que uno pudiera caer!

- Butters...

- ¡Te di muchas oportunidades porque yo te amaba! ¡Te amaba y aún así me mentiste, me usaste como si fuera un objeto!

- ¡Pero si me hubieras esperado con paciencia, Butters! ¡Si me hubieras esperado hasta que terminaras tu carrera…!

- ¿Esperar hasta que termine mi carrera? Je… Eso es mucho tiempo, Kenny… Mucho tiempo para esperar… Mucho tiempo que he perdido en mi vida y que espero recuperarlo algún día… Con ella y mi hijo a mi lado.

Me sentí confortada al escuchar aquellas palabras. Debo confesar que nunca antes me había sentido así: Amada, protegida, siempre a su pendiente. Leo realmente había dicho una gran verdad: Él quería recuperar su vida y su felicidad… Y los quería recuperar junto a mí y a mi bebé.

Nuestro bebé. Nuestro hijo… Mío y de Leo.

- Lo lamento, Kenny – añadió Leo a lo último -… Pero lo nuestro murió desde el momento en que cometiste tus primeras infidelidades.

- ¡Pero yo te amo, Butters!

- ¿Tú me amas, Kenny? ¿Realmente me amas? ¡Je! ¡Yo creo que estás encaprichado, Ken!

- ¡No lo estoy!

- ¡Sí lo estás! ¡Lo estás y si realmente me amaras como dices, entonces déjame ir!

Kenny miró a Leo y luego a mí.

Su mirada estaba llena de sorpresa y de asombro. Parecía como si le costara trabajo procesar aquellas palabras que eran producto de un letargo pesado y lento; de hecho, creo que en ese momento pensó en pegarse un tiro o qué sé yo.

No obstante, Leo me tomó fuertemente de la mano y, con decisión, concluyó:

- Kenny… Tú y yo oficialmente ya no somos pareja... Y no te preocupes, porque de mí ya no sabrás nada a partir de este momento.

Kenny no dijo nada; el tipo simplemente desvió su mirada mientras que Leo y yo terminábamos de bajar por las escaleras y nos íbamos hacia la puerta.

No me atreví a mirar a Kenny cuando pasamos junto a él; no lo hice porque siento que era mejor no hacerlo. Siento que al mirarlo, lo primero que me encontraría sería con una mirada de rabia dirigida hacia mí… Una mirada que tal vez todos en el pueblo nos dirigen en todo momento debido a que le dimos el cortón a la charada de las víctimas de los infieles.

Al fin y al cabo, nosotros también somos infieles porque ellos así nos formaron, así nos hicieron… Así nos obligaron a serlo.

**_&%&%&%&_**

La central de autobuses estaba repleta de gente; todo el mundo hacía fila para comprar su boleto de ida a alguna parte del estado o del país, o estaba esperando abordar el vehículo que los llevaría a su destino.

No hace unos minutos recibí un mensaje de Butters dándome el último adiós, ya que al parecer se estaba yendo con Ruby de South Park nuevamente, sólo que sin fecha ni hora de regreso. En pocas palabras, parecía ser que o decidieron no confrontar a sus familias y sólo regresaron por sus cosas o sí los confrontaron y el resultado fue la echada a patadas de sus hogares.

Junto a mí estaba Kyle, quien prácticamente insistió en acompañarme a la central para carearse con Ruby y exigirle al menos una disculpa o reclamarle.

Los busqué con la mirada, esperanzándome en que ellos ya se hayan ido por su bien o simplemente que me pudiera despedir de ellos y pedirles que me mandaran vía Tumblr las fotografías de su bebé, ya que por el Facebook la cosa se pondría bien fea con todo el mundo conectado en esa red social adictiva y porque nadie más que Butters sabe que tengo una cuenta en esa red social.

- No los veo por ningún lado – me decía Kyle -. Probablemente se habrán ido.

- No lo creo… Tal vez estén comprando los boletos.

- O abordando el autobús.

De repente observé a una pareja de rubios sentados a lo lejos; caminando un poco más en esa dirección, sonreí al ver que los rubios eran Butters y Ruby, quienes charlaban sobre quién sabe qué tema.

- ¡Ahí están! – exclamé mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia ellos.

Kyle no me dijo nada, ya que simplemente me siguió.

- ¡Butters! ¡Ruby! – exclamé agitando la mano.

Los dos rubios se volvieron hacia nosotros y sonrieron al vernos… Bueno, al verme, porque dudo mucho que lo hicieran por Kyle.

- ¡Trent! – exclamó Butters - ¿Qué haces a-? Kyle…

Mi pareja se puso a mi lado y, con una mirada seria, le saludó:

- Hola, Butters… Ruby.

- Kyle – le devolvió la chica el saludo.

- Él insistió en venir aquí, por si me preguntan – les comenté en mi defensa.

Butters y Ruby no dijeron nada; sin embargo, Kyle se dirigió hacia Ruby y, con el enojo marcado en su tono de voz, le reclamó:

- ¿Por qué le has hecho esto a mi hermano, Ruby? ¡Él no merecía pasar por esto! ¡Te amaba con locura!

- Tu hermano no me amaba, Kyle – le replicó ella con firmeza -. Yo sólo era una pantalla para cubrir sus deslices con todas las chicas del pueblo.

- Todos pensaron que te pasabas de bondadosa al perdonarle esos deslices.

- Y sí lo hice, Kyle. Le perdoné sus deslices, pero él no me amaba. Nunca me amó, nunca en los cuatro años de relación que hemos tenido lo hizo. Y si hubiera sido así, ¿no pudo él haber renunciado a sus deslices con la hermana de Stan, con Henrietta o hasta con Bebe para luego empeñarse en enamorarme?

Kyle no dijo nada.

Butters y yo simplemente nos quedamos a la expectativa de la respuesta de mi pareja, aunque era obvio que Ruby fue la que ganó la partida por ración doble: Porque ella le dijo a Kyle una triste verdad y porque, vamos, ella tenía razón al decirle que Ike bien pudo haber empleado su tiempo en enamorarle.

_- Pasajeros del camión de las 4:30 con destino a Denver, favor de ir al andén 5 para abordar. Pasajeros del camión de las 4:30 con destino a Denver, favor de ir al andén 5 para abordar._

- Ese es nuestro autobús – dijo Butters, quien se volvía hacia Kyle y añadió:-. Kyle… Lamento terminar las cosas así, pero… No había de otra manera…

- ¿Y Kenny? ¿Qué hay de él, Butters? ¿Hablaron con él antes de venir hacia acá?

- Sí – respondió Butters -. Hablamos justamente en la casa en donde viví una vez y dejamos las cosas en claro, al menos yo dejé las cosas en claro. Incluso hablamos con Craig, quien nos dijo secamente que no quiere saber nada de nosotros.

- ¿Y sus padres?

- Ellos no quieren nada con nosotros ya. Prácticamente estamos desterrados de nuestros hogares desde el momento en que supieron lo nuestro.

Kyle no alegó nada más.

Yo, por mi parte, abracé a Ruby y a Butters y les dije:

- Cuando nazca el niño… O la niña… Simplemente críenlo bien.

- Lo sabemos, Trent – me respondió Ruby.

- Bien… Adiós, chicos. Ojalá… Les vaya bien a donde quieran que vayan.

- Igualmente, Trent – me respondió Butters con una sonrisa -. Ojalá tú y Kyle duren juntos y… No les pase lo que a nosotros.

- Ten por seguro que no – le aseguré -… Tenlo por seguro.

Butters pensaba despedirse de Kyle, pero a juzgar por la actitud de mi pareja, decidió no decirle nada. Al fin y al cabo, el pobre estaba herido en su orgullo.

Tomando sus cosas, ambos se dirigieron hacia el andén en donde se hallaba su autobús y lo abordaron, desapareciendo así de mi vista para siempre… Bueno, ante los ojos de Kyle y del resto podría decirse, ya que deslicé una nota en la chaqueta de Butters pidiéndole que me agregue en su cuenta de Tumblr.

_**&%&%&%&**_

El autobús partió con los amantes a bordo.

Me sentí confundido al respecto; no sabía qué pensar sobre el término de este asunto, si he de confesar con honestidad. No sabía qué decir ni qué pensar al respecto, puesto que todo lo que quería decir se esfumó con las palabras finales de Ruby y de Butters.

El simple hecho de que Butters no se despidiera de mí me dio a entender que saben completamente lo que hacen y lo que han hecho en el pasado; incluso me dio a entender que mi actitud era la actitud de muchas personas que dijeron ser sus amigas y que al final les dieron la espalda al conocer el asunto por entero y de primera fuente.

Trent y yo observábamos cómo el vehículo se desaparecía en el horizonte, dejando detrás de sí el South Park al que tal vez jamás regresen por lo que figuraban las cosas. Al ver esto, mi pareja y yo nos dispusimos a dejar la central. Durante el camino hacia el estacionamiento, le pregunté:

- ¿Y qué haremos ahora, Trent? ¿Les decimos a todos que se fueron a Denver?

- Eso ya es decisión tuya, Ky. Tú eres el hermano de uno de los afectados, tú sabrás qué hacer.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo no me meteré más en esto. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con todo el mundo como para agregar el hecho de que me achaquen de que sé a dónde irán ellos después de Denver.

- ¿Ni siquiera piensas decírselo a los Stotch o a los Tucker? Lo digo por si alguna de las familias reconsidera su posición al respecto.

- Que se jodan los Stotch y los Tucker. Que ellos les busque.

- Eres demasiado discreto, Trent.

- Yo sólo quiero evitarme problemas, Kyle. Sólo quiero evitarme cualquier lío.

Trent se detuvo y se volvió hacia la dirección en donde desapareció el autobús. En su mirada había una mezcla de dolor y felicidad, como si en su interior se sintiera orgulloso de que Butters finalmente despertara de un tortuoso letargo o por el simple hecho de que los chicos quisieron arreglar sus cosas con sus familias, no lo sé.

Sólo él sabe qué es lo que realmente siente.

* * *

_**Lo sé, un capítulo algo mafufo y un tanto cursi, pero bue... XD. Saludines!**_


	8. Epílogo

**_Buena tarde, señores!_  
**

**_¿Como están pasando este inicio de fin de semana? Aquí en México estamos con el movimiento YoSoy132, surgido gracias a la protesta de valientes estudiantes en contra de las campañas políticas en las universidades y el duopolio acaparado por Televisa y Tv Azteca, las cuales apoyan y hasta publicitan un chingo a un candidato de cierto partido que, por lo visto, ansía retornar al poder y regresarnos a la partidocracia represiva que siempre han caracterizado a sus gobiernos._**

**_Aclaro que digo esto SIN ANIMOS DE OFENDER A NADIE, sólo expreso mi punto de vista al respecto del movimiento al que se suman cada día más personas a favor de la democratización de los medios de comunicación controladas por los partidos políticos. Si les pica la curiosidad, aquí les dejo el link (favor de unir los espacios vacíos):_**

**_yo soy 132 .mx _**

**_Ahora, respecto al fic:_**

**_Le agradezco a todos los lectores que han seguido este fic su paciencia para poder actualizarlo; este último capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a todos ustedes, chicos. _****_Además, comento que actualizaré los fics SOLAMENTE LOS FINES DE SEMANA, ya que entre semana estaré ocupadísima con muchas cosas académicas._**

**_De nuevo les agradezco su paciencia y nos veremos en otro momento por aquí :-)._**

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_P.d: Ojalá les guste el final de esta historia. :-) Vicka._**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Abrí mis ojos y me incorporé en la cama. Tomando el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche, observé la hora.

Las 2 de la mañana.

- Diantres…

Me volví entonces hacia el otro lado de la cama y esbocé una sonrisa.

Ruby estaba profundamente dormida; su respiración, profunda y silenciosa a la vez, me llenaban de tranquilidad y lograban que recuperara el sueño otra vez. No obstante, el haber despertado repentinamente tenía otro motivo, ya que me levanté de la cama, cogí un bate que estaba a lado de la puerta y salí de la habitación para entrar en otra que estaba al lado. Si bien estaba a oscuras, me acerqué silenciosamente hacia donde estaban las camas en donde dormían plácidamente nuestros mellizos, Alex y Aurelle, ambos de cuatro años de edad.

Siempre que estaba despierto en cualquier hora de la madrugada, aprovechaba hacer mis rondas de vigilancia por la casa, ya que nunca faltaba más que a algún infeliz se le ocurriera entrar a robarnos o a secuestrarnos. Bueno, lo del secuestro es una suposición, ya que no somos una familia de dinero, sino una familia de clase media trabajadora, aunque, insisto, no estaría de más preocuparse por eso.

Habiendo terminado mi ronda, me dispuse a regresar a mi cuarto con la tranquilidad de que todo estuviera en orden; no obstante, escuché repentinamente un ruido proveniente de la habitación de mis hijos. Extrañado y alerta por si las dudas, abrí sigilosamente la puerta para observar qué pasaba, topándome con que un individuo todo vestido de negro se había parado a lado de la cama de mi hija.

- ¡Oye, tú, hijo de puta! – exclamé al instante de abrir bruscamente la puerta y entraba blandiendo el bate - ¡Aléjate de mi hija, perver-!

Me detuve enseguida presa de la sorpresa.

No podía creer a quién estaba viendo frente a mí; de hecho, jamás pensé que volvería a verle hasta en ese instante en que se hallaba en la habitación de mis hijos, quienes se acurrucaron en un rincón al ver al extraño en su habitación.

- ¡LEO! – escuché el grito de mi mujer, quién entro intempestivamente a la habitación con un arma de fuego en mano.

No obstante, la pobre se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció enseguida al extraño.

- ¡¿C-Craig? – exclamamos al unísono.

El aludido, con una sonrisa, nos dijo:

- Veo que son de sueño ligero.

Alex y Aurelle, al notar que el tipo nos hablaba con familiaridad, se acercaron a Ruby y le preguntaron:

- ¿Quién es él, mami?

- Soy su tío Craig – respondió el cabrón mientras se ponía de cuclillas con una sonrisa -. Y ustedes dos han de ser Alex y Aurelle.

- Mami – decía Aurelle un poco temerosa.

- Tranquila, cariño – le calmaba Ruby -. No tengas miedo.

- Pensábamos que era un ladrón – argumentaba Alex.

- Yo también lo pensé – añadí mientras miraba a Craig con molestia -, pero no se preocupen, niños. Vuelvan a la cama.

Los niños, con un poco de miedo, asintieron y ambos se acostaron en la cama de Alex. Ruby, por su parte, se sentó junto a ellos y se puso a cantarles una nana para que durmieran mientras que Craig y yo nos despedíamos de los niños y bajábamos hacia la cocina, en donde le serví a Craig una taza de café.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y cómo nos encontraste? – le pregunté.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi hermana y a mi cuñado mientras esté de vacaciones en esta ciudad de los mares?

- Desconociste a tu hermana hace cinco años, justo antes de que se fuera conmigo – le espeté.

- Estaba enojado en ese entonces, Butters.

- Te rogaría que dejaras de llamarme por ese pinche apodo de mierda. Me da nauseas recordar ese apodo… Claro, si es que realmente tendrás en algún momento la molestia de hacerlo.

Craig me miró un poco ofuscado y añadió:

- Veo que no estás feliz de verme.

- Más bien no estoy feliz de que nos visites de esa manera. Pude haberte matado a batazos de no haberte reconocido.

- ¿Enfrente de tus hijos?

- No. Mejor que eso: Afuera de la habitación de mis hijos – le repliqué con sarcasmo -. Además, no respondiste a mi segunda pregunta.

- ¿El cómo logré dar con ustedes en Sidney? Bueno… Digamos que tuve que contratar a alguien…

- No me sorprende – espetó Ruby, quien se situaba a mi lado.

- Sí… Y el detective, tras un arduo trabajo, me dijo que estaban ustedes aquí, en Sidney, Australia, disfrutando de su vida con dos hijos, ambos mellizos. ¿Hasta ahí estoy correcto?

Rolé los ojos mientras que Craig continuaba:

- Extraño mucho a mi hermana, en síntesis.

Lo último me dejó sorprendido.

- ¿No estás jodiéndonos? – le preguntó.

- Cabrón, extraño mucho a mi hermana – me replicó -. La extraño un chingo y el saber que es feliz contigo me hace sentir orgulloso y feliz.

- Y pensar que eras un bastardo – argumentó mi mujer.

- Y que tú eras una cabrona.

Los tres nos reímos mientras que yo terminaba de guardar los trastes.

Sonreí al ver a los dos hermanos reconciliarse tras cuatro años de dolorosa y silenciosa separación a causa de nuestra relación; por alguna extraña razón siempre pensé que Craig no era un tipo frío del todo, sino que simplemente guardaba esa apariencia para protegerse de lo que le rodea y le lastima.

Si mis padres se enfocaran en buscarme, ya me habrían encontrado, pero ellos no lo hicieron y ni lo harán…

- Por cierto – me comentó Craig -, tus viejos se mudaron de South Park a Los Ángeles, por si quieres saberlo.

- Gracias – le respondí con una sonrisa-… Cuñado.

Nos dimos un abrazo como si fuéramos compadres… Y como una accidentada familia.

Al fin y al cabo, si cometimos esa infidelidad a nuestras parejas, fue sin duda alguna porque sabíamos que iban a llegar a nosotros tiempos mejores.

No justifico la infidelidad, pero tampoco la desapruebo.

Cada cosa llega a su término y cada cosa llega a su comienzo; tal vez eso fue lo mejor que nos haya pasado o tal vez lo peor que nos haya pasado, pero bueno… Una infidelidad que sufras tiene como consecuencia el surgimiento de una nueva relación o el nuevo encausamiento de tu vida.

Un encausamiento que ahora disfruto con mi familia.

* * *

_**¡Tada! Sí, lo sé, un final chusco y un tanto cursi y estúpido, pero al fin y al cabo surgió de un shot de inspiración.**_

_**¡Hasta el próximoo fic... O capítulo! :-)**_


End file.
